Albus Potter and The Children of Prophecy
by Omega Aislynn
Summary: It's Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts. He's been looking forward to this for most his life. Along with his cousin Rose, an unlikely friend, and a girl who's past is a mystery, Albus will have a very interesting year. If only he can pass Potions. A new danger lurks in the Forbidden Forest and a forgotten prophecy will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Aislynn here! Welcome to the first chapter of Albus Potter and the Children of Prophecy. This is my first story here on fanfiction but it is not the first story I have ever written. I hope you all like the story and i would love if you left a review. I like to hear people's opinions whether they are good or bad. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wish i did. This applies to the whole story except for a few characters that are mine. Any character, place, or spell that were in any of the Harry Potter books or films all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling not me.**

Hagrid awoke to the sun shining bright in his small hut. He blinked twice and stretched his arms out wide. Finally he stood up and walked to his calendar. The day was September 1st. New Hogwarts students would be flowing in at the end of the day. Hagrid had gotten all of his work done the day before. Giving a long yawn Hagrid got dressed in his usual attire.

Fang II awoke shortly after. She stretched and gave a long yawn. Waging her tail she ran to the door and waited for Hagrid to open it. Hagrid walked out of the hut while Fang II ran into the Forbidden Forest. Fang II was nothing like the original Fang. She feared nothing and attacked things head on. She was only two years old but was the size of a full grown dog.

Hagrid was heading to the log pile. The house elves had requested more wood for the fire so they can cook more for tonight's feast. He looked up at the school as he gathered the wood. Years ago the school was nearly burned down by 'He Who Should Not Be Named'. Now thanks to magic the school was good as new.

Hagrid had gathered the wood in his arms and headed to the school. He hadn't gotten far when he heard Fang II howling in the forest. This howl was different than most. It sounded alert like she was in danger. Worried Hagrid put the wood down and went to grab his club. After grabbing it along with his lantern he headed into the Forbidden Forest to see what was the matter.

Fang came pounding toward him. She jumped up and down frantically. "What is it Fang girl?" Fang grabbed Hagrid's sleeve and pulled him deeper into the forest. They were heading down an uncharted path. The sound of hooves was heard behind Hagrid. He lifted his club ready to attack when he saw it was an innocent satyr.

"Hagrid!" He yelled out of breath. "There's…in the forest…..the animals found…." The young satyr said.

"Show me what you're talking' bout." The satyr lead Hagrid further down the path. Fang II ran ahead trying to claim the discovery as her own. Finally they came upon a circle of trees. All sorts of creature; unicorns, centaurs, deer, spiders and many others gathered around a strange object. They broke apart when they saw Hagrid near. On the forest floor lay a small basket. Something was moving and making noise in it. Hagrid slowly walked toward the basket. He looked in it and was surprised at what he saw. A little baby lay in the basket. It looked to be not much other than a year old. The baby watched everything with curiosity.

Hagrid reached a finger toward it. The baby giggled and touched his finger. The young thing had light brown hair and blue eyes that looked at everything.

"A baby? In the forest? How did you find her?" Hagrid asked the satyr.

"I felt something pulling me toward this spot. I followed the other animals and we ended up here."

Hagrid picked up the basket. The baby smiled at him even more. "Do you have a name?" He looked around but found nothing that marked a name. "I'll take that as a no." Holding the baby reminded Hagrid of when he held little Harry so many years before. "I'd call you Harriet but you don't look like a Harriet."

It was then that Hagrid remember what the circle of trees was called. The circle was called Willow's circle. "How about Willow?" The baby's eyes widened happily and giggled even more. "I think you like that name."

He turned to the satyr. "I'll take her to the headmaster. She'll know what to do with the little baby. Good day." Hagrid bid fair well to the satyr and creatures. Fang II followed Hagrid and ran ahead. Hagrid held basket gently in his arms and headed toward the school. Baby Willow fell asleep in the half-giants arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! I just want to apologize now for any grammar mistakes. I have a friend that will help me fix those. When I type I let my hand wander and I don't pay attention to what it's typing. Any who I hope you like this chapter along with the rest of the story.**

**-Aislynn**

11 years later….

Albus sat in his carriage on the Hogwarts Express and watched as his family faded in the distance and steam. His cousin Rose sat I front of him and watched as her family disappeared as well. He began to pet his ferret, Alfred, already missing home.

"Don't worry Albus. We'll be home for Christmas. And Uncle Harry said he'll write you every week." Rose said to comfort him. Rose had the Weasley red hair and blue eyes but her hair was frizzy like Hermione's. Rose already had her robes on and she had a pile of books next to her.

"Do you plan to read all of that before we get to Hogsmeade?" Albus said with a smile. Albus always like Rose because she was close to him in age, being only a couple of months older, and they often complained about their brothers.

"We need something to do. From what Teddy has told me the ride can be very long and boring after a while."

"What are you reading anyway?" Rose, much like her mother, loved to read books and was very intelligent. Albus often feared that Rose would be placed in Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor and they would hardly see each other. Albus, along with Ron, thought that like her mother Rose's bravery would triumph over her intelligence.

Rose lifted her book and Albus wasn't surprised at what she was reading. "Hogwarts: A History." Rose said proudly. "Mother gave it to me before we left. She said this was her favorite when she was at Hogwarts and that it will come in handy."

"In handy for what? When we face Lord Voldemort?" Albus joked.

Rose shushed him and looked at the door. Then she looked back at Albus and tried to smack him with the book. "You should know better than to say his name here."

"He's been dead for years. Dad says there's no way he'll come back." Albus smiled proudly at the thought of his father. His father, the one and only Harry Potter, faced the evil Lord Voldemort. He defeated him and brought peace once again to the wizarding world.

"I know and you know I don't mind saying his name as well. But some people still shiver at the mere mention of his name."

"I'll remember that for next time." Albus stared out the window as the countryside began to appear. Rose got lost in her book and the two were in silence. That silence was broken when the door to their carriage opened up.

"Sorry for intruding but all the other carriages are full and there's nowhere else to-"The boy stopped speaking when the three eleven year olds looked at each other.

There in front of Albus and Rose stood the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius looked just like his father and grandfather. His blonde hair, which was slicked back when he was first seen, was now a short mess on his head. His grey eyes looked in shock at the two people in front of him.

"Malfoy." Rose grumbled as she returned to her book.

"Weasley. Potter." Scorpius said it casually and not as halfhearted as Rose said it. "I'll go see if there's another cabin. He began to close the door when Albus stopped him.

"No one said you couldn't stay." Albus didn't see the point in the rivalry between the Malfoy's and the Potter's. Rose gave him a look and slammed her book shut. "Albus may I speak with you?" she said not looking at Scorpius.

"Sure but let me help Scorpius first." Albus got up and was about to help Scorpius with his bags. Rose grabbed his arm and made him face the window.

"Albus. That's a Malfoy." She nearly spit the word Malfoy out.

"And?" Albus though Rose was different from her father but it seemed he was wrong.

"Father warned me not to become friendly with him."

"Why?"

"Because he's a Malfoy."

"A name doesn't make a man." Albus said to Rose.

She raised an eyebrow. "You've been reading my philosophy books haven't you?"

"Occasionally. Look he's not his father and we aren't our parents. Maybe he's different." Rose stared at Albus for a long while then she huffed.

"Fine but I'll be keeping an eye on you Malfoy." She said to Scorpius eyeing him up.

Albus rolled him eyes. Rose was usually a kind and unjudging person. She seemed to have inherited her father's stubbornness. Rose sat down and began to read her book once again. Albus walked over to Scorpius and reached his hand out. "Hello. I am Albus Severus Potter."

Scorpius took Albus' hand and shook it. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Albus helped with Scorpius' bags and put them next to his bags. Scorpius sat next to Albus as Rose had filled her seat with her books that 'happened' to fall out of their pile.

"That's my cousin Rose Weasley as you know."

"Very nice to meet you Rose." Scorpius said politely. Rose seemed to mumble a response back to him but it was too low to understand what she was saying.

Silence was cast among the trio as the train went further down the tracks. No one knew what to say. Here they sat, the children whose parents use to be rivals except for Rose's and Scorpius' case where their father's were still rivals.

"So Scorpius," Albus said breaking the silence. "Do you know what house you'll be placed in?"

"Most likely Slytherin. Most of my family has been in that house so it won't be a surprise if I'm placed in there."

"But do you want to be in there?" Albus asked.

Scorpius was quiet for a moment as he thought. "No not really. I hope to be placed in Ravenclaw. I'm very smart and I believe I'll fit in more there than in Slytherin."

"I believe I'll be placed in Ravenclaw as well." Rose exclaimed from her seat across from the two boys.

"I thought you wanted Gryffindor?" Albus asked his cousin.

"Oh I do hope to get Gryffindor but I also hope to be in Ravenclaw. I have my mother's intelligence and she says that she was almost placed in Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat said her destiny was elsewhere." She looked at Scorpius with a grin. "If we are housemates I'll have you know that I shall beat you at everything. Even if we are not housemates I will still try to best you anyway I can."

"I look forward to it flower." Scorpius joked.

Rose huffed again and returned to her book.

"What about you Albus?" Scorpius asked.

"Well," Albus began. "I think I might be placed in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Both are similar in traits and I do share a lot of traits from both houses. At first I was frightened I might be placed in Slytherin and be a dark wizard but my father assured me that not everyone in Slytherin is a bad person." Albus was at a conflict now. He had so longed dreamed of being a Gryffindor like his parents but not he didn't mind so much if he was placed in Slytherin.

Alfred had been eyeing Scorpius since he opened the door. He jumped on Scorpius' lap and began to smell him all over. Scorpius didn't mind and began to pet the ferret. "I wish father would have let me get a ferret." Scorpius said.

"Why wouldn't he?" Albus asked curiously.

"Apparently in his fourth year he was changed into a ferret by Alastor Moody. He's been terrified of them ever since." Alfred licked Scorpius and rolled on his back hoping for a belly rub.

The boys laughed as Scorpius began to rub the ferret. For the rest of the ride the boys got to know one another. Where they grew up? Any childhood memories? Embarrassing stories about their parents. Rose hadn't flipped a page in the book she was reading and listened to the boys. She would chime in every now and then and voice her opinion. This lasted the whole ride to Hogsmeade station.

When the train stopped the sky was dark and the moon lit the way for the students of Hogwarts. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus grabbed their luggage and headed out the train. Albus caught sight of his brother James with some of his second year friends. James saw Albus and gave him a thumbs up for good luck.

The trio left their bags and Alfred with the rest of the luggage at Hogsmeade station. "First years! Follow me!" A booming voice said. Albus and Rose smiled brightly.

"Hagrid!" They yelled. They could see the booming giant over the heads of the first years. The trio pushed their way to the front to greet Hagrid. Hagrid smiled when he saw them.

"Well, well, well, I can't believe my eyes. You two are the spitting images of your parents. Especially you Albus." He ruffled Albus' hair to yet another untidy mess. When he saw Scorpius he had a worried look. "A Malfoy eh?" He looked Scorpius up and down. "You're not like your father or grandfather are you?"

"Only in looks sir." Scorpius replied with a frightened tone.

Hagrid gave a booming laugh. "Then we'll get along my boy. Now come on first years! We are heading to the boats." Hagrid led the first years toward the boats at the lake. The boat in front already had a passenger in it. A young girl about their age sat in the boat. She had long light brown hair and the lamp light showed big blue eyes. She beamed when she saw Hagrid.

The trio got in the front boat along with Hagrid. The young girl sat in the back on Hagrid's lap. After Hagrid made sure all the first years were seated the tapped the head boat and they sailed off down the lake.

Rose turned around and looked at the young girl. "Hello I'm Rose Weasley. Will you be a student at Hogwarts as well?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I'm not magical."

"This here in Willow." Hagrid said with a big smile. "She's been under my care since she was a baby. She's a squib though so she won't be attending Hogwarts." The trio looked saddened but the young girl just smiled.

"It's alright. I help Hagrid out with his Keeper Duties."

"Also the Muggles Studies Professor will be teaching her some lessons so she known's how to function in the muggle world." Hagrid's eyes lit up. "First Years! Welcome to Hogwarts!" The trio turned around and saw the huge castle in front of them. It was too beautiful to describe in words. Everything about it glowed in beauty.

Rose elbowed Albus in the side. "Ow! What was that for?" Rose bent down and signaled for Albus to do the same. Scorpius followed Albus and wanted to hear what Rose had to say. "I just remembered from my book that there is a protection spell so that Muggle's can't get in."

"So?"

"Well my mother once said that the young girl Hagrid was taking care of wasn't a squib. She was a muggle." Rose whispered.

"But that's impossible no one without some magic could enter."

"But she did. No one knows who her parents are but they did some tests to see if she was magical."

"And?" Scorpius asked.

"She responded to nothing. Even squibs will at least react to one or two spells but she did nothing. Just like a Muggle would do."

"So how is she able to get on the grounds?" Albus asked sneaking a peek at the girl. She looked away from Albus embarrassed that she had been staring at them, wondering what they were talking about.

"No one knows." With that the trio fell quiet as they came closer and closer to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Aislynn here again! I want to thank everyone who has complimented this story. I wish I could update everyday but unfortuanetly I can't. I will try to update as frequently as possible though. Also in the story the phrase 'Cor Leonis' is Latin for "heart of a lion." in case anyone was curious. I want to say sorry again for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope you like this update and I look forward to writing more of, as i call them, The New Golden Trio's adventures.**

The students stood in front of the castle doors. A tall male teacher stood there and waited for the students to assemble. The man was very tall and slender looking. He had long grey hair tied into a neat ponytail. He stood with a straight face and watched as the students assembled in front of him. Albus, Scorpius, and Rose waited until the last of the students got off the boat. Hagrid hugged the three children in one big bear hug. "I'll see you all at the Welcoming Feast. Good luck." He headed toward the castle door.

"Good luck." Willow said as she hurried to catch up with Hagrid. The three children stood together in the back and watched as the male teacher began to speak. "Hello students. I am Professor Clayworth, the Transfiguration Professor. In a few minutes you will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Once you are all sorted, the Welcoming Feast will begin. After that the prefects will escort you to your dormitories." He waited to make sure no one had any questions.

"There is also the House Cup. Throughout the year we encourage the students to earn points for their house so that at the end of the year the house with the most points wins the House Cup. You may earn points by answering questions in class, winning Quiddtich games, and other notable things that teachers feel deserve points. Points will be taken away from student infractions. Now if you will all follow me I will escort you to Great Hall."

The doors opened as Professor Clayworth waved his wand. Ghosts roamed the halls and greeted the students as they walked by. The students found themselves at the doors of the Great Hall. The doors opened widely as the students took in the Great Hall.

It was as their parents had described it. Four long tables held the students of each individual house. At the end of the hall was the teachers table. Hagrid sat at the end with Willow right next to him. In the center sat the Headmaster. The Headmaster was male and looked to be in his thirties. He was the youngest Headmaster in all of Hogwarts history. He was known as being mischievous and plays pranks among the teachers. He had short black hair and a five o'clock shadow. He wasn't paying attention to the students but was instead laughing at one of the teachers. The teacher's hair was blue but was slowly turning back to its original color.

The students went into two single lines with Albus and Scorpius in the back. Albus looked around at all the tables. Everyone seemed happy and was having a good time. Some pointed at the new students and Albus feared at the plans they held for them. He saw his older cousin Victoire sitting at the Hufflepuff table with a group of the other seventh years. She gave a big smile and waved to him. She had most of her mother's looks but had the Weasley freckles that went across her nose.

A paper ball hit Albus in the back of the head. It floated in front of him and stuck a fake tongue out at him. Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw James and his friends holding back laughs. Albus rolled his eyes and let the paper ball fall.

Professor Clayworth stood in front of the teacher's table. A stool with an old, pointed hat. Professor Clayworth stood there patiently and waited for everyone to quiet down. "We shall begin the sorting ceremony." He pulled out a list and opened it up. "Alan, Jonathan." He called. A small boy shyly walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and covered half his face. After a few moments the hat yelled. "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly as the boy walked over to the table and was patted on the back.

The list went on as Albus and Scorpius stood there and watched and children went to each of their assigned houses. "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"Well goodbye Albus. It was nice knowing you." Scorpius began to walk up to the stool.

"Hey Malfoy!" Albus called before he got too far "No matter what house we are put in let's still be friends."

Scorpius smirked. "That would be nice Potter." With that Scorpius went up to the stool and sat down. The hat sank on his head. Scorpius was the longest under the hat. Eventually the hat cried out. "Slytherin!" The hat was taken off and Scorpius walked over to the table. Kids surrounded his and he seemed to pretend to listen to their talk.

Albus stood there and waited for his turn. Two more students went up until it was his turn. "Potter, Albus!" The room was completely silent as Albus walked up to the stool. He sat down and felts everyone's eyes fall upon him. This quickly faded as the hat was placed on his head and covered his eyes.

"So another Potter eh?" Said a voice. "Your mind seems much like your father's. Your brother was easy to place. Strong and brave were his traits so he was only suitable for Gryffindor. But you are a complex one indeed."

_Father says you allow a choice in which house we desire to be in._ Albus thought to himself.

"He did, did he? I'll be out of the job soon enough if all your kids come begging to be placed in a house they aren't suited for. So my boy which house do you want to be in?"

Albus thought about this long and hard. He felt most connected with Gryffindor but the idea of being in Slytherin still popped in his head.

"Ah so you are thinking of Slytherin? That's one thing you and your father are different at. He told me that he didn't want to be placed in that house. I told him myself that he had the traits for it but he insisted. So do you wish to be placed in Slytherin?"

_Do I?_ Thought Albus to himself. He would be the first Slytherin in his family. He would be with his new friend Scorpius but away from Rose. Either way he went Albus could not decide. He gave a sigh and finally gave a reply. _I leave my fate in your hands._ Albus knew that wherever the hat sent him he would be happy. He knew he would be going along the right path.

"Very well my boy. I choose….." The hat went silent and made Albus nervous. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed loud for all to hear. The hat was taken off Albus' head and he heard the Gryffindor table cheering loudly. He hoped off the stool and headed toward the table. He sat next to a first year girl who was blushing like mad. He saw James give him a nod with a smirk and Albus felt a huge weight let off his shoulders. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Scorpius give him a smile as well.

Professor Clayworth finally got the Gryffindor's to quiet down so he could continue on. Rose was the last to get sorted and was, to Albus' delight, sorted into Gryffindor as well. She sat across from Albus and gave him a smirk. "The hat said I have a Granger mind but a Weasley heart." She said holding her head up high.

With the first years sorted Professor Clayworth turned and coughed loudly. The Headmaster was too busy making stars dance in front of him to hear it. Professor Clayworth rolled his eyes and smacked the Headmaster on the head with his scroll. The Hall tried to hide laughter as the Headmaster looked around as if in a daze. He got up giving Professor Clayworth a pat on the back and faced the school.

"Hello Hogwarts!" Headmaster yelled. "The students erupted in cheers while some of the teachers got annoyed looks on their faces. The headmaster got the room to go silent quickly. "Welcome back students and faculty. I'd also like to welcome the new first years to our humble school. I am Headmaster Artemis. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'd like to remind certain students" He said looking at James and his group. "That the Forbidden Forest is off limits unless escorted by Hagrid or any other teacher. Also casting spells in the halls is forbidden to all students no matter the situation. There are no new changes and your classes will be given to you all tomorrow by your Heads of House. I hope that you all have a splendid year. Let us feast!" With that the food appeared on the table.

Foods of all kinds were presented to the students. They all began to eat and talk of the upcoming year. "I guess Daddy will be happy that I was placed in Gryffindor. I think I'll write them tonight before I got to bed and tell them the news. Will you do the same Albus?"

"James writes to them three times a week so I'll ask him to add that in his letter." AS they continued to eat the ghosts had appeared in the Great Hall. Nearly Headless Nick floated over the table scaring some of the first years. Albus saw the Bloody Baron try to scare Scorpius but Scorpius gave a straight face.

A shriek came from the Hufflepuff table. "Peeves! I'll get you for that!" Yelled a boy not much older than James. The boy was wet from head to toe. Peeves snickered and floated to go cause more mayhem. Albus made a note not to get on his bad side.

Time flew and, to many of the students shock and despair, the feast ended. A short prefect boy came to the end of the table to gather the first years. He was short reddish brown hair and sharp blue eyes. "Follow me first years. And stay close so you don't get lost." Albus and Rose stood in the front of the group and followed the prefect. They found themselves in front of the moving stairs. "Do be careful which stairs you take. They like to move on their own." The prefect informed the students. They went up a few flights of stairs and found themselves on the seventh floor.

They stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked at the first years and said. "Password?"

"Cor Leonis." The prefect said.

"Enter." The Fat lady said. The portrait opened revealing a circle entrance. This lead them to the Gryffindor Common Room where many of the students were occupying. The prefect stood in the middle of the room. "This is the Gryffindor Common Room. You are to be in this common room by eight pm for curfew. You may wear regular clothes in the common room, although most students find it easier to be in uniform all day. Boys dormitories are to the left and girls to the right." He said pointing to a staircase. "If you have any questions please find me or any other prefect." The prefect then turned and headed toward his group of friends.

The first years headed toward the dormitories. Albus said goodnight to Rose and followed the rest of the boys in his year. He discovered their names were Dennis McFarlin, Malvin Murray, Daniel Campebell, and David Griffiths. All the boys were friendly with Albus but they were all much too tired to get to know one another. Albus found Alfred waiting on his bed fast asleep. Albus however was far from tired.

As the boys feel asleep in their beds Albus sat at the window and looked out into the night sky. He wondered how his parents were. He wondered how his little sister was doing having the whole house to herself. He would write to them tomorrow and borrow James' owl to do it.

Albus looked down and noticed he could see Hagrid's hut from here. He saw Willow outside running around with Fang II. He had promised his father he would have tea with Hagrid after he got settled. Albus also felt a little sad when he thought of Willow. She was abandoned in the forest and grew up in a magical world where she knew no magic. She seemed happy but something about her seemed like she was really sad.

Albus shook his head. It was his first day at Hogwarts. He should be happy at least till classes tomorrow. Albus gave a big yawn and went into his bed. Alfred got up and laid on Albus' legs falling back into a nearly endless sleep. Albus closed his eyes and dreamed of his first official day as a Hogwarts student.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Aislynn here! I'd like to inform you all that I've decided to update Albus Potter every Monday. This gives me a deadline of when I have to do it. If I don't post it on Mondays it will be posted either the day before or the day after. If anyone has any questions or suggestions I'd like to hear them and see if I can help answer them or somehow put them in the story. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Later days.**

Albus was running down a long corridor. He didn't know why but he felt he was late for something. _Am I late for class?_ Thought Albus as he ran down the hall. No, he was at Hogwarts. He had seen thousands of pictures of Hogwarts and this wasn't a corridor he was familiar with. Instead of the bright candlelit halls, Albus was running down a hall with black walls and the only light was surrounding a door at the end of the hall.

Albus made it too the end of the hall and stood in front of the giant door. The door had strange markings on hit but no matter how hard Albus tried he couldn't focus on it. He could see they were there but he couldn't make them out. As Albus kept trying to open the door he heard a scream come from behind the door. Whoever was screaming was screaming loudly like they were being tortured. Albus pushed against the heavy door trying to open it. Slowly and surely Albus got the door to open.

The room Albus stood in had black walls as well. In the center of the room was the source of light. An altar was in the middle of the room and a body lay on top of it. The bright light was coming from the body. As Albus got closer he saw that it was a girl who lay on the altar. But just like to door he couldn't make out any of her features except her long hair and the crystal she held in her hands. No it wasn't a crystal but instead a stone, a stone in the shape of a diamond. The stone was beaming a bright red light.

As Albus stood at the altar he noticed a figure standing in the shadows. The figure has a long black cloak on that covered his face. "Hello?" Albus called to the cloaked figure. "Do you know where we are?"

The figure spoke no words but instead walked toward the altar. A strange hissing sound was coming from the cloak's hood but Albus didn't think twice. The cloaked figure stood in front of the altar and raised his arms. "Prophecy…." A voice hissed under the cloak. From his arms Albus saw a large knife gleaming in the red light. "….leads to death!" The knife took the long journey down to the girl's body. Everything went black and all Albus could hear was the cold, spine tingling sound of the girl's bloody curling scream.

Albus awoke in his bed. He was out of breath and his body felt hot. He stared at nothing for a long while till finally his eyes adjusted. Albus sat up and looked around. His roommates were fast asleep and the night was still dark out. Alfred was asleep next to Albus and didn't move when his master awoke.

Albus sat on the edge of his bed and stood up. He walked to one of the windows and opened it. He stuck his head out and got some fresh air. After his breathing settled Albus tried to remember what he dreamed about. It all happened so fast that he could hardly remember much of it. He could remember the girl, the crystal, and the word 'prophecy'. He wondered what any of it meant.

Albus heard barking coming from the below. He looked down and saw Fang II running around and barking at someone. That someone was Willow. Willow was standing outside the hut and looking up toward Albus. Albus waved to the girl but she didn't seem to notice. He looked up and saw what she saw. The moon was as red as blood. Albus rubbed his eyes and looked again. The moon was back to normal. Albus looked down and saw the door to Hagrid's hut slam shut. Albus closed the window and went back to his bed. He didn't feel tired but he knew he had to get some sleep. He began to count sheep but didn't make it pass ten.

Albus awoke the next morning with a strange feeling. He still remembered the dream that had woke him up but he brushed it off as only a dream. He saw his roommates getting ready to head down to breakfast and decided to get ready as well. He headed down the stairs to the common room where he found his cousin talking with one of his roommates.

"Then Aunt Trudy came up to me and said 'You are really a squib. You aren't fit for Hogwarts.' That's when the Headmaster kicked me out of school and I fell into the lake and the squid was trying to eat me." Albus couldn't remember the boy's name but he knew it was one of the 'D' names. This boy had curly red hair and a rather big nose. His face was covered with freckles while tears were streaming down them.

"There, there David." Rose said. "It was only a dream. From the books I've read the squid is a rather nice creature that wouldn't hurt a fly." Rose was very good when it came to calming people down. She often had to cool Albus down whenever he got in a heated argument with James. Rose saw Albus and smiled at him.

"Albus this is your roommate David. David this is my cousin Albus." Rose said trying to calm the poor boy down.

David sniffled and gave a small smile. "It's very nice to meet you Albus."

"Same to you David." Albus said giving him a smile back. David reminded Albus of Neville Longbottom, his herbology teacher and friend of the family. From what he had heard Neville was insecure and clumsy back in his early years at Hogwarts. But as the years past Neville became a true Gryffindor. Albus looked up to Neville but not as much as his father. Albus' father would always be number one.

David had stopped crying and was instead talking to Rose about the upcoming classes they would have together. Albus' stomach growled which made them stop their amiable conversation. "Let's head down to breakfast. We should be getting our schedules this morning." Rose lead the way as David and Albus followed her closely behind.

The Great Hall was filled with people as the three Gryffindor's walked in. Albus looked over at the Slytherin table but saw no sight of Scorpius. He heard his brother whistle at him. "Make sure you don't slip there Alby!" James yelled. Albus was confused but when he looked at the ground he saw some kind of sticky green substance that David was about to walk into. David slipped and would've hit the floor if Albus hadn't caught him. Rose, who had walked over the slime bent down and sniffed it. She wrinkled her nose. "Green Gloopy Goop. A favorite product at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Rose zapped the goop and it disappeared instantly. "We almost forgot your brother is a regular at Uncle George's shop."

Albus' didn't have enough hands to count all the times he had been attacked by one of Uncle George's new products that he let James try out. He saw James lift up a huge bag labeled 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes infinite bag of wonders.' Albus sighed and made a mental note to keep an eye out for one of James' pranks.

"Sorry about that David." Albus said when he helped David stand up. "My brother takes after my two uncles and my grandfather and his friend."

"It's alright Albus. I'm use to being pranked a lot. Back at home my cousins would always play pranks on me because I wasn't the most powerful wizard." David went ahead and sat down at the table. Rose and Albus both sat next to him and began to eat breakfast. After a while Albus saw Professor Clayworth handing out schedules to everyone. When Albus received his he gave a long groan. "Potions first." All summer James had complained about how hard potions class was. Albus didn't know what to expect in potions class. A bell ringed in the distance signaling for the students to head to class.

Albus, Rose, and David had gathered their belongings and headed toward the dungeons. Albus saw Willow carrying a bucket of water and heading in their direction. She locked eyes with Albus' and they went wide in fright. She quickly turned around and headed into the opposite direction. Before Albus could call to her she was lost in the sea of students. _What was that about?_ Thought Albus as they continued down the dungeons. The found the classroom but the door was locked. On one side of the door stood first year Gryffindor's and on the other stood first year Slytherin's. Looks were given among one another and comments were thrown here and there.

Albus saw Scorpius leaning against the classroom door not talking to any of the other Slytherin's. They seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder and icy stares. Albus left Rose and David, who were both talking about Hogwarts: A history, and went to talk to Scorpius. Scorpius looked up at Albus and gave a smirk. "Well isn't this a sight to behold. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin breaking the groups." Scorpius said with a laugh.

Scorpius was right. People were giving them looks like they had gone mad. Albus leaned against the door next to Scorpius. "It's stranger since you're a Malfoy and I'm a Potter."

"I do believe hell is freezing over as we speak." Both the boys laughed which gave them even stranger looks. Rose refused to look at the two and instead had her back to the boys and continued speaking with David, who didn't seem to mind.

"Will your cousin ever like me?" Scorpius said staring at her back.

"She'll come around eventually. She can be very stubborn when she wants to be." Albus said ignoring his cousin. "So why are the Slytherin's ignoring you? I thought they'd all be your best friend especially with our family's legacy."

"They all think I'm like my father but when I refused to play a prank of the Gryffindor's last night they saw my true colors." Off in the distance the bell went off for the start of class.

"I wonder where professor is?" Albus asked. Suddenly Albus couldn't feel the door on his back. Scorpius and he found themselves on their backs staring up at their teachers.

"Well aren't you two eager to start Potions class?" a belle like voice said. Staring down at them was a woman in her mid thirties. She had long curly blonde hair and grey eyes. Her skin was pale and had no blemishes on it. Both the boys quickly stood up and looked at the teacher. She stepped to the side and welcomed the students in. "Welcome first years." The first years gathered into the classroom and waited to be seated.

"I am Professor Periwinkle and I will be your Potions teacher here at Hogwarts. You may sit wherever you like in the classroom." As Professor Periwinkle walked to her desk he heels clicked after her. The students began to sit among their houses. Scorpius headed toward the back with Albus right behind him. Scorpius turned around confused. "You're going to sit next to me?" He asked with his left brow lifted.

"She said we can sit wherever we liked." Albus said with a shrug. Scorpius turned back around and headed to the last row in the back. He sat on the right closest to the group of Slytherin's that were forming while Albus sat on the left where most Gryffindor's were sitting. Rose saw this but she didn't looked shocked. She looked at David who was following her around like a shadow. She pointed to the back and said something that made David pale. Never the less he followed Rose as she sat in front of Albus and he sat in front of Scorpius.

"Oh how I love house mingling." Professor Periwinkle said as she saw Albus' group in the back. "You all should take note of them and try to mingle outside your own houses." The rest of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's gave each other a look and remained with their houses.

"Well class welcome to Potions. Since you are first years most of you will be brewing potions for the first time. We shall learn simple ones but as the year progresses I do hope to teach you more complicated potions. It helps keep the mind going and keeps the students on their toes." Albus saw Rose already writing down notes on her scroll as Professor Periwinkle began to talk.

"I'll introduce myself to you all. I am Silvia Periwinkle but I would like you all to call me Professor Periwinkle. I am a graduate of Hogwarts and my house was indeed Slytherin." The Slytherin's began to chuckle among themselves. "I hope you all don't see this as an opportunity to get favoritism. I will show favoritism to no one and will only give congratulations to students who have earned it." She pulled out a book from her desk and opened it. "Now if you will all open your books to the first chapter….." That is how class resumed. Professor Periwinkle began to teach the basics of Potions and what tools and such the students will be using. Professor Periwinkle was done with five minutes to spare, so she allowed the children to talk amongst themselves.

Scorpius was putting his book back in his bag when a magazine fell out of it. David bent down and picked it up for him. "Here you-IS this the latest issue of Quidditch Quarterly?!" David exclaimed.

"You read Quidditch Quarterly?" Scorpius asked David with a look of surprise on his face.

"I've been reading it till I was able to read." Scorpius and David got into a discussion about the magazine as Albus began to talk to Rose.

"So are you warming up to Scorpius?"

"I'm only being nice to him because he's your friend. If daddy ever found out he'd have my head. Besides I'm determined to beat him in academics not through petty fights." Rose said as she opened her book and began reading the next chapter. Albus laid back and yawned loudly. "Didn't get much sleep last night?" Rose asked while not looking up from her book.

"I slept like a ferret." Albus said with a chuckle. With Rose mentioning sleep Albus wondered about the dream. He also wondered why Willow had run away in the hallway. The bell rang and the students stood up from their seats. "What's next for you Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"History of Magic with Ravenclaw."

"We have Transfiguration with Hufflepuff." Rose said picking up her bag. "We better go or we will be late." Rose headed for the door with David right behind her. He waved Scorpius goodbye as he disappeared from the room.

Albus grabbed his bag as he and Scorpius headed for the door. Both of their houses were heading in different directions. Albus waved at Scorpius. "I'll see you late Malfoy." Albus joked as he went to catch up with his cousin.

"I'll see you later Potter." Scorpius called to him as he headed in the opposite direction. Albus smiled as he caught up with his cousin and new friend. So far his first day at Hogwarts was very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus didn't have much to say about Transfiguration. Professor Clayworth droned on and on about how the year would go on. Rose was the only student who was paying full attention. Most students were either trying to stay awake or scribbling on their scrolls. Albus, who was sitting next to David, was playing a game of tic tac toe with him. Neither of them won but it was something to do.

Finally the bell rang and the students began to file out of the classroom. "Don't forget class we'll be working on concentration next time." Professor Clayworth said before the first student left.

David and Albus yawned as Rose chatted amiably next to them about Professor Clayworth's lecture. "He seems like a very bright teacher although one has to be bright to teach Transfiguration. I do hope we learn how to change big items instead of the usual matches into a needle. Tomorrow he said we'll be doing experiments on how to keep concentration."

The three Gryffindor's were stepped to the side as the halls became crammed with students. "We have a small break before lunch." Rose said to the two boys. "I think I'll head to the library and see if I can find some light reading." Rose's definition of light reading was very similar to her mother's.

"I'm going to go check on Alfred."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I want to make sure I have my books for the next two classes." David asked shyly.

Albus nodded. "It's alright with me. We'll meet you in the Great Hall after break Rose." Rose nodded and headed into the direction of the library. Albus and David kept to the side as they heading toward the Grand Staircase. The staircases were tame now and didn't move when Albus and David walked up them.

They came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was humming to herself and playing with her hair. "Cor Leonis." Albus said.

"Enter." She said without even a glance. The portrait swung open and the two boys climbed in. There were hardly any students in the common room. Albus and David walked up the stairs and entered their dorm room. Alfred was jumping between the beds when the boys walked in. When he saw Albus he ran toward him.

"Hello Alfred." Albus said as he held Alfred. Alfred jumped on Albus' shoulder as he reached for his food. After feeding Alfred, Albus turned and saw David waiting patiently on his bed. "Ready?"

David nodded and the two boys headed out. David was the first out the portrait door but stopped halfway. "What's wrong?" Albus asked. Albus looked around him and saw Willow standing outside of the portrait waiting. She kept her eyes on the floor and held a note in her hand.

"Hello Willow." Albus said as David finally moved out of the portrait. Willow looked up at Albus with a look of shock again. Without a word she raised her hands and handed him the note. Albus took it and opened it. Inside it read:

Dear Albus,

Hello Albus this is Hagrid. I was wondering if You and Rose would like to have tea with me after your last class. You may bring some of your new class friends if you like as well. Please tell Willow you response as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Hagrid

Albus smiled and looked up at Willow. "Tell Hagrid we will come and have tea with him." Willow nodded and hurried off without a word. Albus watched her leave and wondered why she was so quiet. She spoke freely when they first met but now she didn't say anything.

"Would you like to come with us to visit Hagrid?" Albus asked David.

"I would love too but Mr. Longbottom said he wanted to speak with me after class."

"When did you speak with Neville?" Albus asked as they began to head toward the Great Hall.

"After the feast I got separated from the rest of the group. Some of the seventh year Slytherin's stared mocking me as followed me. Mr. Longbottom appeared and they quickly disappeared. He helped me find my way back with the group before anyone noticed. He said 'I was like you when I was your age. I think I have something that might help."

"Neville is a good guy. Maybe he'll give you his Remembrall." Albus joked. Neville had finally found it a few years ago but then he forgot where he placed it.

They met up with Rose in the Great Hall right when lunch started. Albus told Rose about tea with Hagrid and she agreed to it right away. The rest of Albus' day went by smoothly. After lunch he had Charms with Ravenclaw then Defense against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. Charms was taught by Professor Chilcott. Professor Chilcott joked about how in his younger years he was a magician in the Muggle World but was never caught by the Ministry of Magic. No one knew if it was a true story but it was better than him teaching.

In Defense against the Dark Arts, this was taught by Professor Ashdown, interested Albus. Professor Ashdown was female and a retired auror. Professor talked about how she would bring in other retired aurors to teach the class tricks and new spells they learned on the field. Albus sat next to Scorpius again in Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Ashdown stared at them for a minute but shrugged and let them be. Rose sat with David in the front of class mainly because she was asking Professor Ashdown a list of questions.

Albus told Scorpius about tea with Hagrid after class. Scorpius looked at him with a look. "Will he want a Malfoy in his hut?"

"He said we could invite some class friends." Scorpius sighed and nodded. "I'll come along."

Albus and Scorpius were both hit in the back of the head at the same time. They turned around and saw Professor Ashdown staring at them. "Well, well, well I never thought I'd have to tell a Malfoy and a Potter to keep quiet in my class. I hope I never have to do it again." With that Professor walked back to the front of the classroom and continued her lesson. Albus began to write down what she was saying but he was only half-listening.

After class ended Albus and Scorpius waited for Rose. Rose took her time and didn't look at Scorpius. Instead she walked ahead of the boys toward the door. The three students left the castle and headed toward Hagrid's Hut. The heard Fang II barking loudly in the hut as they approached. Rose knocked loudly on the door and waited patiently. The door opened and Rose ended up lying on the ground. Fang II was licking her face and pressed her down in the dirt.

"Fang! Leave Rosie alone!" Hagrid yelled. When Hagrid stepped out of the hut the trio had to look up to see his face. Hagrid hadn't aged much in the past nineteen years. His hair had one streak of gray hair but that was it. Fang II hopped off Rose and ran off into the Forbidden Forest. "Be back for supper girl!" Hagrid yelled after her.

Albus and Scorpius helped Rose stand up. Rose pulled a couple of leaves out of her hair as Albus brushed dirt off her robes. Hagrid laughed loudly. "Hello children. How are you all?" Hagrid gave the three one big hug. "Come in come in." He said stepping back so the trio could walk into the hut.

Hagrid's hut had grown since the last wizarding war. The room was taller due to a small loft being placed above Hagrid's door. Albus looked up there and saw a four post bed and a small chest at the foot of it. A ladder was placed to access it. There was a curtain that, if pulled out, would conceal the loft. "Headmaster Artemis gave me a bed so that Willow could have nice bed of her own. Professor Clayworth extended the hut for me so that there was more room. Have a seat the tea is almost ready." Hagrid went to the fireplace where a kettle was cooking.

The trio sat in Hagrid's big chair together with Albus comfortably in the middle. The door to the hut opened and Willow came walking in. "I'm back Papa. Artemis said that the entrance to the south passageway is changing again." Now that he was up close to Willow he saw that she wore simple clothes. She wore a brown skirt with a red patch on it and a long sleeved green shirt that had years of dirt on it. Willow wiped her hands on her skirt and turned to see the trio sitting there. Her eyes went in shock and she stopped talking.

"Hello Willow." Rose said jumping off the chair. She hugged Willow who hugged her back. Willow waved to the two boys who waved back. "You must stay for tea. There's so much we can talk about." Rose grabbed Willow's hand and sat at Hagrid's table. Albus couldn't hear what they were talking about but he knew Willow was interested in the conversation.

Hagrid turned and smiled at Albus. "So how are you liking Hogwarts? Is it all you thought it was going to be?"

Albus nodded. "It is all I thought and more."

Hagrid nodded and turned to Scorpius. "And what about you…." Hagrid couldn't remember the boy's name.

"Scorpius and I find it very interesting. The teacher's seem bright and intelligent."

"They should be. Hogwarts has the best teacher's in all of the world." Hagrid said with pride. "You will learn so much in your seven years here at Hogwarts. First year is always the best year." The kettle whistled and Hagrid went to set tea out for everyone.

The tea was very good and tasted sweetly. Hagrid asked all three about their day and no one had anything bad to say. Rose talked about her interest in the Tranfiguration class. This lead to Scorpius saying how he would master the class before his fifth year. The two got into a heated discussion about who would be better. Hagrid listened to the two intently while Albus saw Willow get up and stand near the front door.

Albus got off the chair and stood next to her. "So you saw the red moon last night too?" Willow looked up in shock but nodded.

"I had a bad dream last night. When I went to get fresh air I saw the moon. I saw you staring at it too but I thought I was only imagining it." She said as she looked out the window.

"Did your dream involve a stone with a red light beaming out of it?" Albus asked her as he looked out the window as well.

"And the word prophecy being said over and over." Willow said glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"Strange dream huh?"

"Very strange." She said in agreement. They both looked up at the moon, which was rising slowly up the sky. Albus wondered if he would have that dream again tonight but he didn't care. He knew he didn't have to go through it alone. He had Willow to talk to about it.

There was a loud howl coming from the Forbidden Forest. Willow opened the door and stepped outside. "Fang!" She yelled. Albus followed her outside and saw her yelling at the Forest.

Fang II came running out and stopped in front of Willow. Willow stared into Fang's eyes as if she was speaking with her. Albus heard a hissing coming from the forest. He looked into the forest and saw a pair of red eye gleaming at him. Fang II growled and stood in front of the two children. The hissing sounded like a snakes hiss but the eyes were high up, like a pair of human eyes. They got closer and closer.

Hagrid's hut door flew open. Hagrid ran out with his crossbow and pointed it toward the eyes. "Get behind me children." Hagrid ordered. Albus and Willow did as he said and saw the red eyes come closer and closer. "I told you to stay away from here. Your kind isn't welcome!" The eyes stopped moving and hovered for a moment. Then they slowly backed away and disappeared into the darkness.

"Hagrid what was that?" Albus asked. Hagrid ignored him and looked down at Willow. Willow's eyes looked distant. Albus realized Willow was clinging to his robe tightly. Hagrid bent down and patted Willow's shoulder. "It's okay Willow. It's gone now."

Willow nodded her head but she didn't change. Hagrid frowned and turned to Albus. "Would you mind helping her inside? I'll explain everything once we are in there." Albus nodded and took Willow's hands from his robe. He helped her inside and sat her down next to the fire. She was shaking and her skin was ice cold. Albus took off his robe and wrapped it around Willow. She seemed to be in a trance.

Albus turned and saw Scorpius and Rose sitting close to one another. A look of fright was on each of their faces. Albus pulled a stool next to them and sat down as Hagrid sat in his big chair.

"It all started six years ago…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Aislynn here again. So I see a few of you loved that cliffhanger last chapter, huh? I found it fun and entertaining to see all of your reactions. I have a challenge for you guys this week. **

**If any of you are artistic or know someone who is artistic, I would like you to draw one scene from this story. It can be from any chapter you would like. Or you can draw any character you like. This is only a request so you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm just curious as to what you guys think certain people or certain scenes look like. You may private message me the link and I will pick the top three by next monday and leave the links in the next chapter. I can't wait to see them.**

**I'll stop blabbering now and let you read the chapter. I hope you all like it as much as I loved writing it.**

Today was Willow's fifth birthday. She was very excited because Papa, or Hagrid as he was more commonly known as, was giving Willow a surprise. She played with Fang II outside of the hut and waited for Hagrid to come. She threw Fang's stick too far and it landed in the Forbidden Forest. For some reason Fang II didn't run after it. It was right on the edge of the Forest so Willow walked over to pick it up.

Willow felt a presence in front of her. She looked up and saw a man in a black cloak. He had a strange source of light floating in front of him. It danced toward Willow and a haunting lullaby played in her head. Willow felt her head go numb as something took control of her. Her feet took her into the forest with Fang II howling behind her. The man took Willow's hand and he led her deeper into the forest.

Time seemed to slow down as Willow was being led by the man. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if this was reality. All she knew was that the lullaby sounded familiar. The man took her to a circle of trees. Willow knew this place. This is where Hagrid found her when she was only a baby.

Willow stood in the center as more people began to enter the circle. Willow felt sleepy and laid down on the soft green grass. She laid on her back and watched as the people placed strange objects around her. A strange stone was placed on top of her stomach but she was still in a dreamy state.

The strange people began to chant something. Willow could only hear the soft lullaby. A dark mist formed above her and Willow could see blood red eyes staring back at her. _Run!_ A voice screamed in her head. _Run before he takes over you_! The voice sounded like an older woman's voice. Again it sounded familiar but Willow could not place it. Something took over her at that moment. The blood red eyes were coming closer and closer until finally-

"Fang II had ran into the castle to come and find me." Said Hagrid as the three students watched him with much interest in their eyes. "She was jumping up and down frantically. She never does that sort of thing you know. At the time I was preparing for the new headmaster to come. He was running late and the teachers and staff were growing worried. I snuck out and followed Fang."

"Willow was nowhere to be found. I knew she could only be in the Forest so I grabbed my crossbow and headed into the Forest. I found a trail and followed it. All of a sudden a strange light covered the whole forest and blinded me. It left as quickly as it came. I had a strange feeling in my gut so I hurried along the trail."

Willow stared into the fire with eyes that seemed to be in another place. No one knew what to do so they left Willow alone with her thoughts. "I had found myself in Willow's circle. Two cloaked people were staring at one another. One was holding Willow in his arms and the other was pointing a wand at him. I shot my crossbow at the man with the wand. The arrow took the cloack and pinned it to a tree. A strange spirit floated in its place. It was nearly all black and had piercing red eyes. It looked at me then back at the other person. Then it faded away."

Hagrid sighed. "Poor Willow. Ever since then she's been too frightened to head into the forest without me or the Headmaster."

"Why the Headmaster?" Rose asked curiously.

"He was the man who saved her. I remember after the spirit disappeared the man pulled down his hood and smiled. He was young even back then. He gave a laugh and said 'This is must be a very good start to my first day as headmaster.'" Hagrid laughed to himself. "He wouldn't tell me what the light was but I felt I could trust him."

"So what is that spirit?"

"We aren't too sure. But we know it's been lurking in Forbidden Forest ever since. There's a spell around this hut so that it cannot enter it no matter what. That's the closest it's ever been in a long while." There was a strange silence in the hut. No one spoke. No one moved. Hagrid got up and clapped his hands. "Well I think it's time for dinner. Let's all head to the Great Hall."

Hagrid opened the door and Scorpius and Rose followed him outside. Willow tugged on Albus' shirt to get his attention. He looked at her and she handed him his robe back. "Thank you." She said with a small smile.

"No problem." Albus said as he put his robe back on. They closed the door and followed the others toward the Great Hall. "Sorry about…..you know." Willow said.

"It's not your fault. I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your situation. My dad use to tell me how he had nightmares about Lord Voldemort even after he was finally defeated. Maybe you should talk to him when he comes to visit." Albus suggested.

"I don't want to bother your father."

"Trust me I don't think my father would mind." Albus gave Willow a smile. Her eyes lit up and she smiled back at him. They entered the Great Hall and no one knew what had happened just a few minutes ago. Willow waved goodbye to the others as she and Hagrid went to the Head Table.

The trio stared at Willow as she walked with Hagrid. "So that was interesting." Scorpius said.

"Very. That spirit thing sounds familiar. I'll have to check the library tomorrow." Rose muttered to herself as she headed toward the Gryffindor table.

Albus and Scorpius waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Albus wasn't very hungry so he ate very little. Instead he pulled out some parchment and began to write on it.

_Dear Dad,_

_How are you? I hope you, mum, and Lily are doing alright. The first day of school has just ended. My classes seem very interesting so far and I look forward to learning._

_Today Rose, myself and-_

Albus stopped writing and thought for a moment. He decided not to add Scorpius' name in the letter. He knew his father wouldn't mind but if Uncle Ron found out Rose wouldn't be very happy. Albus continued to write the letter.

_-our new friend went to go visit Hagrid. He is as nice and friendly as you said he was. We met his adopted daughter, Willow, yesterday. Why didn't you ever mention her? She is a very nice girl even though she is a squib._

_Something happened when we went to visit Hagrid, however. A strange spirit came from the forest and tried to attack us. Hagrid told us the story of what happened. Willow seems very scared by what happened. I was wondering if you could talk to her the next time you come as a guest speaker._

_Give my love to Lily and mum. I love you all._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_

After Albus finished the letter he rolled it up and walked over to his brother. James was joking around with his friend's when he saw Albus walk over. "Why hello little brother. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Can you mail this along with your letter tonight to mom and dad?" Albus asked nicely.

James raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You know of my fee. Two Galleons." He said reaching a hand out to him.

Albus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You know I don't have that kind of money on me."

"No money, no owl. That's the rules." James said as he tossed a grape in his mouth.

"You're cruel even to your own brother, Potter." A girl a few seats away yelled. She had bright red hair and freckles going right across her nose. Her eyes were a light green and reminded Albus of fresh spring grass.

James eyed her and gave a laugh. He put his arm around his brother, pulling him down to his level. "I love my little Alby." James joked ruffling his brother's hair. "You're just jealous because your little sister is a Ravenclaw, Edwards." James said sticking his tongue out.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned her back on James. James let go of Albus and Albus fixed his hair. "So those two galleons?"

"How about I don't tell mom and dad you took the Marauders Map without their permission?" James eyes lit up and he stared at his little brother. He gave him a look and took the parchment from his hands.

"You do have some Weasley blood in you after all. I'll make sure to mail this right away dear Alby." James saluted Albus with the parchment in his hands. Albus went to his seat and grabbed his belongings. Rose had finished her dinner at that moment and followed Albus back to their dormitory.

"What did you and Willow talk about?" Rose asked curiously. Albus was silent as he thought about the dream the two children had shared. "If you don't want to talk about it I don't mind."

They made it to the staircase when Albus spoke. "We just talked about how the first day of school was going." This was the first time Albus had lied to his cousin. He felt he needed to keep the dream between himself and Willow.

"That creature sounds so familiar." Rose whispered to herself. "I can't remember where I know them from." Rose quickly said the password to the Fat Lady and began to climb into the portrait.

"You're smart Rose. You'll figure it out eventually." Albus said giving her a look of confidence. The two parted ways and went to their separate dorms. Albus was all alone in the dorm. Alfred was running around again. Albus refilled his bowl of food and sat by the window. He saw the moon in the distance and wondered if it would turn red again. He wondered what dreams he would have tonight.

Albus Potter's face glowed in a crystal ball. He looked deep in thought and had no suspicion that he was being watched. Around the crystal ball stood a group of cloaked figures. The same people from six years ago. Albus' image split and revealed an image of Willow staring out her window as well.

A voice spoke among the group. "We'll have to keep an eye on that boy. He may interfere with our plans with the girl."

"Don't worry." A hissing voice said among them. "I have some tricks up my sleeve just for him." The voice laughed loudly as red began to consume the two faces. The cloak that was hissing raised a finger and pointed it toward a member of the group. That member stepped forward and knelt before the figure.

"You know what to do." The figure nodded and left the group. The group continued to watch as the color red began to turn from a bright red to a dark almost blood like red. The boy and girl did not know what was going on but continued to stare out their windows. They were lost in a peaceful world that would soon turned corrupt and mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys. It's been a while. Sorry that this chapter is reaaaaaally late. I've been sick and my internet has been acting up on me. But now everything is all better so I hope to be more regular. This is only part one of the New Golden Trio's Halloween adventure. The next chapter will continue it. I hope, as an apology gift, to have the next chapter up by friday. I hope you like it and I'm sorry again that it is so late :(.**

Albus' first month at Hogwarts went by smoothly since his first day at school. He found himself doing very well at Potions and Transfiguration. Rose, of course, was excelling in every subject. Albus and Scorpius would spend their breaks in the hallways talking about their classes and the recent gossip of the school.

Albus' father had promised to talk to Willow the next time he came to Hogwarts but it had been a month and he had not shown up yet. Albus barely had time to talk to Willow mainly due to their schedules. When he was in class she had free time. When he had breaks between classes she would be busy doing chores. It was Halloween and the two had barely said two words to each other.

Albus was sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts with Scorpius when he heard a commotion in the hallway. When the doors opened you could hear students cheering and shouting loudly. Professor Ashdown said they would have a guest speaker that day but she would not say who it was. Professor Ashdown walked in first and held the door for the guest speaker.

Albus dropped his quill when he saw his father come walking in. Harry Potter still looked the same as he did years before but this time he showed signs of aging. His messy black hair and little gray hairs poking out at the roots and little wrinkles showed when he smiled. He didn't wear a suit and tie but instead came in wearing old jeans, a worn out, green button down shirt, and a simple brown jacket.

When Harry saw Albus he smiled brightly and gave a wave. Albus waved back to his father and returned the smile. When Harry saw Scorpius sitting next to Albus his eyebrows shot up and a look of surprise consumed his face. He didn't say anything though and went on to the front of the classroom. He ruffled Rose's hair as he walked past her.

Professor Ashdown stood in the front of class and smiled brightly. "I do believe this man serves no introduction. Nineteen years ago, he fought in the Second wizarding war and defeat Lord Voldemort." A few students shivered at the sound of Voldemort's name. "Before that, at only the age of one, he defeated the dark lord for the first time and is now the only known wizard to survive the killing curse. Please welcome Mr. Harry Potter."

The class applauded loudly and some even stood up. Harry waved to the children and motioned for them to sit down. After calming the class down Harry laughed and began to walk up and down the aisles. "I can remember when I first came to Hogwarts. Only a few days before did I learn about the whole wizarding world. I sat in these chairs and I wondered what my future would be like." When he passed by Albus, he patted him on the shoulder. He winked at Albus and walked back toward the front of the room.

"I didn't know the dangers of the wizarding world yet. No one, at the time, knew of the danger that would come as well. Life was peaceful, for a short time. The calm before a storm you could say." Everyone was dead quiet as the listened to Harry speak. No one slept, no one blinked, and no one even breathed. David was going purple in the face as Harry walked by him again. Rose smacked his back and he began breathing again. "I, as many of you know, am the only wizard to survive a killing curse." Harry lifted his hair to reveal the lightning scar on his forehead. Albus remembered feeling the scar whenever he had the chance. It always felt cold to Albus, even in the hot summer.

"I got this scar, not from my own power, but from my mother's. She had the greatest power of all. Can anyone tell me what it was?" Several students lifted their hands.

Harry picked a Slytherin up in the front row. "A counteracting curse?" the Slytherin boy asked.

Harry smiled but shook his head. "No. Something even more powerful."

Many answers were yelled at from around the room. "A new hex!" "A phoenix feather!" "A better killing curse!" Even Albus was wondering what the answer was. He always saw how sad his father's eyes got when he talked about his own parents. Albus never asked because he didn't like it when his father's eyes were sad.

Beside him Scorpius lifted his hand as Harry scanned the room. Harry picked Scorpius. "Love?" Scorpius asked. The rest of the class gave a small laugh but as Harry came toward the back of the class they became quiet again. Harry stood in front of Scorpius and nodded his head. "It was love. My mother loved me enough to give up her life so that I could live. It was that love that saved me from the Killing curse." Harry looked from Albus to Scorpius to Albus again. He gave them both a nod then went to the front of the class.

"Lord Voldemort did not know what love was. He never experienced, or tried to experience, the feeling of love. He was too consumed with being perfect and having power that love was pushed aside. As the years went by, he forgot all about it." The class went silent again and watched as Harry stared at them. He wasn't staring at them but he was going through his memories of Lord Voldemort. "That is how Lord Voldemort and I are different. I embraced love and friendship. He used it as a pawn in his wicked game of Wizard's chess."

Harry slammed his hands on the professor's desk, making everyone jump. "Now, who wants to hear about the time I flew over Big Ben and nearly kidnapped the Queen of England, just to capture a Dark wizard?" Everyone jumped up and shook their heads in agreement.

Class ended too soon. Everyone groaned when the bell rang. Harry laughed and said. "Don't worry I'll be back here next month." The class cheered and filled out, heading toward the Dining Hall or their rooms. Albus stayed behind, wanting to talk to his father. Scorpius stayed with him since he had nothing else to do. Rose and David were talking to Harry in the front of the room. David looked like he was turning purple again.

There was a knock on the classroom door and it slowly opened up. Willow popped her head in and looked around. "You wished to see me Professor?"

"Willow!" Albus called to her. She smiled when she saw him and went to go and greet him.

"Hello Albus. Hello Scorpius." She said to them both.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked sitting on the desk next to Scorpius.

"Hagrid said that Professor Ashdown wished to speak with me after class was over. I'm not sure exactly what she wishes to talk about." Willow looked to the front and saw Harry Potter looking back at her. She blushed and looked down immediately.

"Why is your father here, Albus?" Willow asked.

"He was our surprise guest today. Haven't you met before?"

"When I was younger but I've been so busy with helping Hagrid I haven't talked to him in years."

"Well here's your chance." Scorpius said looking up toward the front of the room. Harry was walking toward them with Rose and David tailing him. Harry stopped in front of them and crossed his arms. He laughed loudly. "I can't believe my eyes. A Potter and a Malfoy are friends. I would've never guessed this was your new friend Albus."

Albus looked down at his feet. "I didn't want you to tell Uncle Ron or Grandpa. You know how they are about the Malfoy's."

"Well don't worry," He turned to Rose. "I won't tell your Uncle Ron about you being friendly with the 'enemy." He said with quotation marks. He turned back to Albus and Scorpius. "I'm glad you two are friends. Maybe you can break the Weasley curse of hating Malfoy's."

Rose huffed. She still hadn't warmed up to the thought of a Malfoy being her friend. "Well as long as I'm doing better than him in every class I'll be happy."

"We'll see during that Potions test tomorrow." Scorpius joked. Rose glared at him with determination in her eyes.

"I should be going." Willow said. "Professor said she wished to speak with me."

"Actually," Harry said. "I was the one that wished to talk to you."

"Y-You?" Willow said blushing. "Why would the great Harry Potter wish to speak with me?"

"Just Harry's fine. And a little birdy told me about some dreams you've been having." Willow looked at me then back at Harry. She nodded her head.

"Why don't we talk about it over dinner?" Harry took her by the arm and led her to the Great Hall. The four students left the classroom as Harry and Willow were having an amiable conversation.

"Let's go have some dinner." David said cheerfully. He walked ahead of them. Then something strange happened. One second he was in front of them the next he was gone. The three students looked around but there was no sign of him.

"David!" Rose called.

"What?" A voice said calmly in front of them. They all jumped back and stared at the invisible person in front of them. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Oh we haven't seen anything." Scorpius said.

"What do you mean?" David's voice said.

Rose dug through her bag and found a small mirror. She held it up in front of her and showed the voice it's reflection.

"Blimey!" The voice yelled. "Where's my reflection?!" The small mirror floated in the air as the invisible figure took it.

"Invisibility powder." A voice said behind them. James and another second year stood behind them laughing. James gave a smirk and lifted the can in his hand. "A new test trick from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"James reverse it." Albus ordered.

"Sorry Alby. It takes twenty minutes to reverse. Have fun." James and the other boy ran into the Dining Hall before they would blink.

"Twenty minutes!" David yelled. "What am I suppose to do for twenty minutes?"

"Don't worry I'll help you." Rose said. She dug once again into her bag and pulled out an extra robe she had. "Put this on so you won't scare people." David listened and did as she said. David's head got stuck in the head hole so Rose and Scorpius had to help him. Albus would've helped as well but he something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He turned and looked out a window toward the Forbidden Forest. He saw a pair of red eyes staring back at him from the forest. The spirit moved closer and closer toward the castle. Albus couldn't move. He knew he had to tell someone but he couldn't make a single sound. He watched as the spirit got closer and closer.

_No stay away._ Albus said in his head. The spirit stopped as if it heard him. It stared at him for a long moment but continued on toward the castle. _I said stay away!_ Albus yelled in his head. The spirit seemed to hit some sort of force field. The force field glowed green and expanded, pushing the spirit back to the forest. Albus was still in shock. He knew that force field had not come from him…..had it?

"Albus are you coming or not?" His cousin yelled at him. Albus tore his eyes away from the forest and saw his cousin and friends staring at him. You could see David's feet begin to return to him. Albus looked back at the forest but saw nothing but a calm full moon night.

"Rose? Does this school have a force field?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yes but it far into the Forbidden Forest and it only blocks Muggles out. Why?" She asked with a strange look on her face.

"I was just curious. Let's go eat some dinner." Albus went ahead of his group into the Dining hall. Albus sighed when he sat in his chair and waited for the feast to begin. He hopped his day would be over soon. Little did Albus know Halloween was only just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Aislynn Here! Yet another Chapter of Albus Potter and the Children of Prophecy. My computer was acting up yesterday but luckily I got it fixed quickly. I pomise next Monday to be back on schedule. Halloween is not over for Albus Potter and it does not end here. In the next chapter we may finally find out what the prophecy really means. I hope you all like the chapter and I'll see you next week.**

Something was very off in the Dining Hall. Albus couldn't put his finger on it put something wasn't right. He looked around and he saw that nothing had changed much. The Dining Hall had its Halloween decorations up, his father sat next to Hagrid and Willow at the teacher's table, and James was pulling his usual pranks. The atmosphere was vibrant and happy but something was still bugging Albus.

"Are you alright Albus?" Rose asked him. "You've hardly touched your dinner."

Albus wasn't one to waste food but for some reason he wasn't hunger that night. He played with his food and continued to look around the Dining Hall.

"I'm fine." Albus said with a fake smile. He began to stuff the food into his mouth quickly. He wanted to get out of the Dining Hall quickly and have this day over with. Rose eyed him suspiciously but did not question him. David was still becoming visible again but his head was still missing. It looked very strange to see a fork feed nothing but air.

Albus turned his head and looked out the Dining Hall toward the large windows. He still wondered where that force field had come from. He knew it couldn't have been him. A force field was hard enough to make for a beginner wizard, let alone without a spell or potion. He looked to the front and saw Willow and Harry talking and laughing with one another. This made Albus smile and forget about his worries for a little bit.

"It seems you have some admirers." Rose said with a roll of her eyes. Albus was confused until he heard giggling next to him. He looked to his right and saw a group of first year girls looking away from his direction, all expect one. She had long curly black hair and dark brown eyes to match. She giggled and blew Albus a kiss. Albus felt his face get warm as he turned away.

"That is Harriet Vane., daughter of Romilda Vane." Rose said with a huff. "She and the other girls wont' stop talking about you before they got to bed. 'Did you see what Albus did today?' 'I heard Albus is even more powerful than his father.' 'One day I'll be Mrs. Harriet Potter." Rose rolled her eyes and continued to eat her dinner.

"Girls are weird." Was the only reply Albus could give. He didn't understand why girl's did what they did. Once Albus said a girl's hair looked pretty and she broke out in tears. Albus was glad he didn't have to worry about girls just yet.

"Thank God I have Willow to talk to or else I might go mad."Rose said as she cleared her plate and made room for her latest book from the library.

"When do you talk to Willow?" Albus was usually with Rose most of the day and he had never seen Willow with them once.

"We meet up at the library after classes are over. I teach her about some of the Muggle things Grandpa and Mum have taught me." Albus felt a bit jealous. He wanted to ask Willow more questions about the dreams but they never seemed to meet up. Now that he knew his cousin was meeting up with her, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Mind if I tag along one day? I've hardly been to the library and I would like to see if they have any books on Quidditch."

Rose was already getting lost in her books. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind. It's not like I can say who can and can't go into the library."

Albus felt a cold chill run down his back. He shivered and turned around. He expected his brother to be there with some new prank but James was nowhere in sight. He turned back around but this time the sensation was so cold that it burned. Albus yelled and stood up. He heard a similar yell in the front of the hall. He looked up and saw Willow standing in her seat. Harry was looking between them with much concern.

Then all the lights in Dining Hall went out. For a split second everyone was silent but a scream broke that silence. The scream made everyone fall to the ground in pain. As quickly as the lights went out they came back on. Albus was the only one still standing. Everyone was covering their ears and on their knees.

"Willow?! Where's Willow?!" Albus heard Hagrid scream. Albus looked up at the teacher's table and Willow was not in her seat. Albus had a feeling of where she might be. As everyone was starting to get up, Albus ran toward the giant doors.

"Albus!" Harry yelled but Albus kept on running. He left the school and stood on the school grounds. The night air was cold and the full moon didn't seem as bright as always. Albus looked around but he didn't know where to start. He knew those spirits had something to do with it but he didn't know where they would be.

_Help me! _A voice screamed in Albus' head. _Papa! Somebody! Help me!_ The voice was Willow's, Albus was sure of it.

He heard Fang II barking in Hagrid's Hut. He ran over and open the door. Fang II jumped on Albus and smelled him all over. He barked and ran toward the Forbidden Forest. Fang II waited there for Albus to catch up. Albus ran after Fang II and followed her into the Forest. Albus knew he would get into trouble but he would deal with that later.

Fang II was faster than Albus but she stopped and waited for Albus to catch up. Albus saw a strange glowing in the forest and slowed down. Fang II slowed down as well and walked side by side with Albus. Albus hid behind a tree and peered around the tree and took a look.

Willow was tied up in the middle of a strange group of trees. She was struggling with her restraints but she could not get free. _Somebody! Please!_ Willow's voice yelled.

_Willow?_ Albus thought. Willow looked up and looked around. _Behind the tree._ Willow looked behind the tree and saw Albus. Her eyes widened. _Albus?_ She said.

Albus nodded. _Who did this?_

_I'm not sure. But they just left me here. You have to leave before they come back._ Albus shook his head and looked around. No one was in sight. Albus ran into the circle toward Willow. Fang II kept quiet and circled the area, keeping an eye out for anyone.

"Did we just…..did we just read each other's mind?" Willow asked as Albus untied her.

"I-I'm not sure." He had successfully untied Willow when Fang II began to bark loudly. She ran into the circle and took a protective stance in front of Albus and Willow. Albus pulled out his wand as Willow hid behind him.

There in the shadow of the trees was a spirit. It was nearly invisible in the dark forest except for its blood red eyes. "_Prophecy_." The voice hissed loudly.

"What prophecy?" Albus asked.

The spirit got closer to them. "_A child will be born, not of here or there. Not meant to be born but given life. Darkness haunts their past and soils their future. Child of Light and Dark. Child of killer shall be destroyed by child of prophecy. But two may be one if one is not betrayed."_

The spirit came closer and closer toward them. Albus did not know what to do. He was frozen in fear but he was determined to fight. Before the spirit came any closer Albus heard "Expecto Patronum!" A giant glowing stag ran toward the spirit. The spirit screamed loudly and faded away as the stag attacked it.

The Stag stood in front of the children and held a stance of nobility and pride. It faded away into the glowing moonlight. "Albus! Willow! Are you alright?" Albus heard his father yell.

Albus turned around and saw his father standing behind him, his wand still giving off the patronus. "What was that thing?" Albus asked his father.

"It was nothing Albus. Let's get you back to the school." Harry went to help the children stand up.

"It wasn't nothing, I have seen it before." Albus stood up on his own and helped Willow up.

"Please Albus we must get back to the school." He pushed the children ahead of himself with Fang II following quickly behind. Albus turned around and faced his father. "I'm not moving until you tell me what is going on."

Willow turned around as well. "Me too. That was one of many times I've been attacked. I'm sick of people telling me its nothing."

Harry looked at the two children. They both had determination in their eyes and Harry knew they wouldn't budge. He knelt down and touched both of their shoulders. "I promise I will tell you what is going on as soon as we are in the school. It's not safe out here." Albus stared his father in the eyes for a long moment. Finally he nodded his head. Albus and Willow lead the way toward the school.

_Albus?_ Albus heard in his head. He looked at Willow but she wasn't facing him.

_Yes?_

_Should we tell him…about the mindreading thing?_ Albus thought for a while but he shook his head.

_No. Not yet._ Albus knew he could trust his father but he had to keep this one thing a secret. At least for now, until he understood the situation.

They made it back to the school quickly. They headed into the Dining Hall. It was empty and only the headmaster and a few teacher's stayed behind. Hagrid ran and hugged Willow tightly. "Thank God you're alright Willow."

"I'm okay Papa." Willow said with a small smile.

Headmaster Artemis gave Harry a look and Harry nodded. "It seems we have a situation on our hands." Artemis look at Willow and Albus. "What happened out there you two?"

Willow looked at Albus with a scared look. "I saw Willow was missing when the lights came back on. I remembered seeing the spirit heading toward the castle before dinner. I went, got Fang II, and headed into the Forbidden Forest. I found Willow tied up in the forest. When I went to untie her, the spirit appeared in front of us. It said some strange prophecy but before it could attack my father came and saved us."

"What did this prophecy say?" Headmaster Artemis asked. Albus repeated the prophecy to the teachers. The teacher's looked at one another with worry. Albus looked at them all. "So what is going on? What is that prophecy and what is that spirit?"

Professor Clayworth stepped forward. "They're just children. They won't be able to understand the situation."

Headmaster Artemis shook his head. "No they should know." Headmaster Artemis went up and sat in his chair. "It seems you children have stumbled upon the Prophecy of Return."

"Prophecy of Return?" Albus asked. "What's that?"

"It is a dark prophecy that will lead to either the prosperity or death." Headmaster Artemis swished his hand and a glass bowl appeared in it.

"What do Willow and I have to do with it?"

"You may or may not be involved. What matters is that you two now know about it. Do you swear that whatever you hear in this room stays in this room."

Willow stood next to Albus and nodded. Albus nodded his head as well. "Very well." The Headmaster twisted his hand again. They all were poofed out of the Dining Hall and were now standing in the Headmaster's Office. The teacher's, along with Harry, all took a seat at a long table that sat in the middle of the room. Albus and Willow sat in two chairs facing the others.

"Welcome to a meeting of the Order of Phionex."


	9. Chapter 9

**So another late chapter. I am sorry yet again. So many ideas were in my head for this chapter and it took me a while to decide what would go in now and what would go in later. Halloween is finally over for Albus. It was very eventful I must say. What's in Albus' future now? You will have to kep reading to find out. Thanks again for taking the time to read my little story. I hope you like this chapter along with the rest. Bye for now. -Aislynn**

lbus stood there and stared at his teachers and father. The famous Order of Phoenix sat in front of him. Not all of his teachers were there but a good amount of them were present. Professor Periwinkle, Professor Clayworth, Professor Longbottom, and Hagrid were present. Headmaster sat in the middle on the group next to Harry. "Where are Mum, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron?" Albus knew almost all of his family was in the Order and none of them were there.

"We are only a small portion of the Order." Headmaster Artemis said. "There are many of us in the Order but only a short number of us need to be present during small meetings such as this."

Willow sat down in the chair but Albus kept standing. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He needed to make sure he was aware of everything. "So this prophecy? What is it?"

Harry rubbed his scar. Hagrid looked worried. "It's not bothering you is it Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No it hasn't hurt for years. I just have a headache." Harry sat up straight and gave a long sigh. "The Prophecy of Return was predicted shortly after Voldemort was defeated. Professor Trelawney, the then Divination teacher, said it over breakfast while in the presence of Headmistress McGonagall."

"We believe the prophecy tells of the return of Lord Voldemort." Headmaster Artemis said.

"I told you it's impossible." Harry said crossing his arms. "We've destroyed all his Horcrux's."

"We know that Harry but there is still a doubt." The headmaster replied. "It could be about a new darkness coming."

"What do we have to do with this?" Albus asked crossing his arms as well.

Willow gave a little laugh. Everyone stared at her as she blushed lightly. _Sorry. You looked just like your father for a minute._ Willow said in her head.

Albus looked at his father and saw she was right. They both had their arms crossed and had the same expression of concentration and determination on their face. Albus uncrossed his arms and hid them behind his back.

"We aren't sure."Professor Clayworth spoke up. "Willow has been a strange case since we found her in the woods."

Hagrid stood up angrily. "Willow's not strange. She's a perfectly normal little girl."

"I'm sorry Hagrid but you know what I mean. She's not….normal."

"Well being normal is boring if you ask me." Hagrid said as he sat down. Willow had her head down in embaressment.

"Well what about me?" Albus asked changing the subject.

_Thanks_. Willow thought.

_No problem._ "Why am I involved?" Albus asked.

"You don't have to be involved." Harry said. "You can leave right now and forget all about this." The door to the office flew open tempting Albus to leave. "I'd rather you not be involved in this Albus."

Albus turned to look at the door. He looked back at his father then at Willow. She had a pleading look in her eyes but she spoke no words. Albus sat down and held the chair tightly. "I'm not leaving."

"Artemis." Harry said. "Professor Clayworht is right. They are too young to be here."

"Too young to know about the real world?" Artemis said placing the crystal ball in his hands on his desk. "If I'm not mistaken you were only a baby when you had to face the real world."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Put yourself in their situation Harry." Neville said. "You didn't like it when the professor hid secrets from you. Why should you keep secrets from them?"

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Albus demanded, gathering their attention.

"I'll tell them." Professor Periwinkle said. "You are involved because you are the son of Harry Potter."

"Silvia." Harry warned.

"Oh hush Harry." Professor Periwinkle said with a flip of her hair. "As I was saying, you are the son of Harry Potter. Since Harry defeated the Dark Lord he, along with his family and friends, have had a bounty placed on them by the Dark Wizards. We've captured most of them but some have still alluded us."

"So being his son will cost me my head?" Albus asked. "What about James or Lily? Why aren't they involved?"

"We aren't sure. For some reason the prophecy was told to you and Willow. You two are somehow involved in it."

"We haven't been able to decipher the prophecy yet." Professor Clayworth said. "It could happen years or decades from now. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Albus snorted. "Yeah not worry about evil spirits trying to get into the school and mysterious force fields pushing them back."

The professor's looked at each other. "Force field?" Professor Longbottom asked. "What force field?"

"The green one surrounding the school." Albus explained. Harry stood up and knelt in front of Albus. "Albus, there is no green force field surround the school." Harry explained.

Albus tilted his head in confusion. "But I…." _Don't._ Willow said. _They won't believe you. _Albus gave a small nod. "I must have imagined it."

Harry stared into Albus' eyes. Albus tried to keep calm and make sure his eyes didn't give anything away. Harry nodded and stood up. "That's enough for now. It's been a long night. Albus has class in the morning."

"But Dad-" Harry gave Albus a look and he shut up instantly. Albus wasn't done with the subject but he knew his father was. Albus and Willow got out of their chairs along with everyone else. Headmaster Artemis gave a loud yawn and stretched his arms. "Boy am I tired. That was a very eventful Halloween wouldn't you say Silvia." He said with a cocky smile.

"I still prefer last Halloween when James Potter made all the pumpkins dance to the Monster Mash." Professor Periwinkle giggled lightly. Albus had heard of that story from his father. James had gotten in a lot of trouble for that from Mum but behind her back Dad gave him a high five.

"You weren't the one who had to clean it up." Professor Clayworth said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh come on Clay." Professor Periwinkle said hugging his arm. "Have a laugh every now and then."

Professor Clayworth gave a straight face but didn't protest to her clinging to his arm. This shocked Albus. Whenever any of the students accidently bumped into his or brushed hands with him, he would grimace and lecture them about personal space.

"You children should not repeat what has happened to anyone outside of this room." Professor Clayworth said as he dragged Professor Periwinkle with him to the door.

We both nodded our heads. "Well let's all head off to bed." Professor Longbottom said pushing the two children out the door.

Albus and Willow were the first up the stairs as the rest of the teachers followed. We all said our goodnights and headed into opposite directions. Harry led Albus toward the Gryffindor dorms.

They were silent as they made their way to the Fat Lady. Albus felt worried that his father was mad at him. When they stood in front of the Fat Lady, Harry faced Albus. "Albus."

Albus lowered his head and waited for the yelling. To his surprise his father patted his shoulder. Albus looked up with wide eyes. Harry smiled at him as his green eyes glowed. "I'm proud of you, son."

Albus smiled widely. "Thanks dad."

"You proved yourself to be a true Gryffindor tonight. Only a brave man would go out and save a friend in danger."

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "It was the right this to do." Harry ruffled Albus' hair. "That's my boy." Harry knelt down so he could look Albus in the eye. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Albus asked confused.

"Don't go into The Forbidden Forest. Even if you have Hagrid or any of your other teachers with you. It's not safe in there."

Albus wondered why his father had told him that but he nodded his head. He trusted his father and knew he would know everything in time. Harry patted his shoulder again and stood up. "I'll see over Christmas break, Albus."

"Bye dad." Albus said the password and the Fat Lady swung open. Albus climbed into the portrait and watched his father disappear as the portrait closed.

Albus laid in bed, not being able to fall asleep. His day had been long and confusing. He still had so many questions to ask but he knew no one would give him a full answer. When he had returned to the dorm everyone was in their beds fast asleep. He had quietly gotten dressed and gotten into bed without making a noise.

His thoughts went to Willow. He wondered if she could still hear him. _Willow?_ Albus thought in his head. It was silent for a long while. Albus thought maybe they couldn't read each other's thoughts anymore. The thought disappointed him as he closed his eyes and waited for slumber.

_Albus_? A soft voice said in his mind. The voice sounded tired, like someone had woken them up from a deep sleep.

_Did I wake you?_ Albus thought.

_No._ The voice said. _I can't sleep._

_Me neither._

_It was a very eventful night, wasn't it?_

_Just a normal Halloween at Hogwarts._ Albus laughed out loud but stopped himself when he realized he was in his room.

_So…..we can read each other's thoughts, huh?_

_I guess we can. It's actually very interesting if you think about it._

_Maybe I do have some magic in me after all._

_We all have magic in us. Some of us are just more connected to it than others. _Albus heard Willow giggle in his head. It made him give a small laugh.

_I guess my connections got cut off._

_Maybe one day you will have magic._

_Maybe._

They both became quiet as the thoughts echoed in their minds.

_Albus?_ Willow finally asked after a long while.

_Yes?_

_I'm glad I have someone to talk to about this._

Albus smiled. _Well, I'm glad to help. _Albus gave a long yawn.

Willow laughed. _We should go to bed._

_Yes, we probably should._

_I'll see you tomorrow Albus._

_Goodnight Willow._

_Goodnight Albus._ Albus rolled over and fell asleep as Willow's voice echoed out of his mind.


	10. Chapter 10

**For once I am on time. Now that Halloween has past it's time for some Christmas joy. Christmas at the Weasley's will indeed be one good time. Christmas will most likely be three or four chapters, similar to Halloween. I have so many ideas that they all can't fit in one chapter. I hope you like this chapter along with the rest. -Aislynn**

The next month passed slowly for Albus but he liked it that way. As the weather grew colder more and more students began to crowd the Common Room. Albus found himself spending more time in the library. Along with Scorpius, and occasionally David, they would meet up with Rose and Willow and do their homework together.

Willow and Albus could still read each other's minds. Albus talked to her during class and she talked to him during her chores. No one ever thought twice as they both had blank looks on their faces. Albus liked it this way. He liked having someone to talk to about certain things.

The spirits hadn't been seen since Halloween. Albus always watched the forest to make sure he didn't catch a sight of any of them. Things had calmed down since Halloween. His father wrote often, usually making sure nothing else had happened. Rose and Scorpius still challenged each other in class, it always ended in a tie. James and his friends often played pranks, while that Edwards girl scolded them for it. Things were back to normal.

That is what worried Albus. In a place where normal wasn't known, things were never normal. Albus was always looking behind his back and looking for something strange to happen. Nothing ever did. Albus didn't think too much of it and often brushed it aside.

It was the day before Christmas Break. Albus and his friends were all in the library trying to get as much work done before break. Willow was being tutored by Rose. "Pictures don't move in the Muggle World?" Willow said in shock.

Rose shook her head. "No they don't. I've seen many pictures of mother before she came to Hogwarts. They don't even blink." Rose said astonished.

"Fascinating." Willow said with a look of curiosity on her face.

"You sound just like our Grandfather." Albus said. "He loves everything about Muggles."

"Muggles do have some strange customs." Rose said as she closed the dusty book. "Well that's enough for today." Rose put the book back on the shelf where she had found it. Scorpius had fallen asleep as he was writing his History of Magic paper. When Rose came back she gave him a look. "To think that he and I are of the same intelligence. All he does is sleep all day." Rose scoffed.

She picked up one of her heavy books and dropped it on the table. Scorpius shot up and looked around. "I'm up! I'm up!" When he saw Rose glaring at him, he rolled his eyes. He stretched and yawned. "I swear giving homework over Christmas Break should be illegal." Scorpius said.

"You and me both." Albus yawned and rolled up his scroll and stuffed it in his bag.

"So what are you three doing over break?" Scorpius asked.

"Mother said she would take me to an underground library just for Wizards." Rose said with pride. "I've heard there are books there that are thousands of years old."

"Only you would go to a library over break." Albus joked. Rose stuck her tongue out at him and put more books away.

"Dad and Uncle Ron are going to take James, Hugo, and I to a Quidditch game." Albus said.

"Father said something similar to that. Maybe we'll see each other there." Scorpius said.

"That'll be a sight to behold." Albus joked. He turned to Willow how had been silent. "What about you Willow?"

"I'll be staying here over Christmas Break." Willow said with a small smile. "I do every year."

Albus frowned. "You won't be going to the Christmas Party at Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house?" Ever since all the children had been married Albus' grandparents threw a huge Christmas party for them all to come to. If you didn't come Grandma would not speak to you for a month.

Willow shook her head. "No. Daddy doesn't want to be a bother." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"But Hagrid is never a bother. I'll tell Grandma Weasley. She'll insist you and Hagrid join us."

"Oh Albus you don't have to-"

Albus raised a hand. "I insist. Oh and Scorpius," Albus reached into his bag and pulled out a small note. "Here is my address. If you wish to write me this is where I'll be."

Scorpius nodded his head and stuffed the note in his pocket. "I'll be sure to remember that when I pack tonight."

Rose returned and picked up her bag. 'We should be heading back to our common rooms. Curfew is soon." They all stood up and left the library. They made it to the Grand staircase. Willow said goodbye and headed outside toward Hagrid's hut.

The next day, after breakfast, the students climbed onto the carriages and headed toward Hogsmeade Station. David, Rose, Scorpius, and Albus all sat in one carriage and talked about their plans for break. Albus hid Alfred in his robes as they left the castle. When they made it to Hogsmeade Station, Albus saw Hagrid saying farewell to the students. Willow stood next to him and waved to the few people who said goodbye to her.

Rose ran up and gave Willow a huge hug. "Oh Willow, I'll miss you." Willow laughed and hugged Rose back. "I'll miss you too, Rose." Rose pulled back and held her hands. "Be sure to write to me whenever you can." Willow nodded.

"Are you sure you can't go with us Willow?" Albus said with a frown.

Willow nodded. "I still have chores and studies to do here."

"Well," Hagrid said as he listened in on the children. "you can go on the train ride with them."

Willow looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

Hagrid smiled and patted her head. "I have some business in London and I was going to leave tonight. You can ride with them on the train and I'll meet you at King's Cross Station when the train arrives."

Willow smiled even wider. "Oh thank you Daddy!" Willow yelled. Rose yelled in excitement as well. Albus and Scorpius smiled as they headed onto the train. "Let's get an open carriage before they are all taken." David hung back and talked with the girls as Albus and Scorpius looked for an open carriage.

They found one toward the back of the carriage and hopped in. Albus and Scorpius took the window seats as the others filed into the car. Albus let Alfred out. Alfred climbed onto the top shelf and fell asleep. The train took off right on time and they watched as it began to snow outside.

"Oh Willow this is just perfect." Rose said amiably to Willow. "Have you ever been on the train before?"

"Daddy says I once snuck on as a baby and rode with the prefects but I don't remember."

"Well did you know that this train was built in…"Rose began to ramble on facts as Willow and David listened to her intently. Albus pulled out a wizard chess board and laid it on the windowsill. The whole ride to King's Cross station consisted of Albus and Scorpius playing five games of wizard's chess and Rose stated random facts about the train. Willow pipped in a few times when asked a question and David was too busy reading a book on Qudditch. Alfred slept the whole train ride.

When they neared the station Albus saw Scorpius sink slowly in his seat. Albus put the game away and stared at Scorpius. "Your father doesn't know we are friends does her?" Albus asked.

"Of course not. If he knew, he'd pull me out of Hogwarts faster that you can say Hogsmeade. Besides its none of his business who I'm friends with." But as Scorpius said this he sunk even lower in his seat. Albus sighed.

"We'll leave first. Give us a minute then you can leave then." Scorpius gave him a nod. "Thanks."

"No problem. If my father didn't already know I'd be doing the same as you right now." The train came slowly to a hault. Albus grabbed Alfred gently and placed him on his shoulders. They all said goodbye to Scopius and headed left the train. David saw his parents and quickly waved goodbye and headed toward them. Rose, Albus, and Willow stood off to the side and kept an eyes out for theirs.

"Albus!" Albus looked up and saw his family heading toward him. Everyone was there; Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Mum, Dad, Lily, Hugo, and James. His mother hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "You must have grown a foot since I last saw you/" She ruffled Albus' hair.

"Only an inch Mum." Albus said with a smile.

Rose's parents were giving her hugs and kisses. Willow stood behind them and watched with a happy gleam in her eyes. Ginny noticed Willow standing there and smiled warmly. "Why Willow is that you?" Ginny went up and hugged the girl. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby." Ginny looked at her. "You've shrunk since I last saw you." She gave out a laugh that made Willow laugh along. Willow looked around for Hagrid.

"Have you seen my father?" Willow asked politely.

"Didn't you hear?" Ginny said. "You'll be staying with us over Christmas Break." Willow's eyes widened in delight.

"Really?" She jumped up in excitement.

Harry nodded his head. "Hagrid said you need to spend some time outside of Hogwarts. You'll be sharing a room with Lily over Christmas Break. Hagrid be going to the Weasley's Christmas Party as well."

Rose hugged Willow tightly. "This is wonderful. I promise I'll visit you as often as I can."

"Well kids let's get going." Aunt Hermione said. "We'll be having dinner at Grandpa and Grandma's house tonight."

The adults walked ahead as the three children followed them. "Welcome to a Weasley Christmas." Albus joked as the three children followed the adults.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas time at the Potter's! Christmas time will be at least three chapters long. SO many ideas so little time. I want to apologize for my way of writing. I'm so use to writing in first person but for this story I'm trying to write in third like the actual books. I'm sorry if my writing seems werid at some point. I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Till next time -Aislynn**

"James Sirius Potter!" a voice yelled from the kitchen. "When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you had never been born!" Albus opened his eyes reluctantly and sighed. _Home Sweet Home_. Albus thought to himself. He stood up and stretched his arms. "A typical morning at the Potter house." Albus said to himself.

It had been three days since vacation had started and the house was back to its regular routine. James often played pranks on his siblings, just as much as always. Lily was at first mad about sharing her room but when she found out Willow wasn't magical; she made it her job to teach her everything about the magical world. Lily always loved sharing what she knew with others. She had a couple of close calls when she was a kid telling Muggles about the Wizarding World.

As for Albus, he often listened to his father's stories and would write to Scorpius whenever he could. Scorpius had written about being left alone after the first day. His parents went back to their regular routine of leaving at sunrise and not returning till sunset. Albus didn't know what to do. He would invite him to dinner at his house but he knew his family would…..well they would act as most families act around the Malfoy's. They'd call them pure blood lunatics and Death Eater supporters. Albus knew better but most adults didn't.

He sat up in his bed and looked around his room. It was the same as he had left it. His Qudditch posters were hung loosely on their hooks. His collection of Chocolate Frog Cards was collecting dust on his shelf. He got out of bed and walked to his half open closet. His mother must have taken the time to clean his closet while he was gone. His clothes were usually a mess on the ground but now they were hung neatly on his clothes rack.

He grabbed a clean shirt and a clean pair of jeans. After getting dressed he opened he headed downstairs to see what James had done this time. Albus walked into the kitchen and ducked as a plate flew over his head. It actually flew over his head. Somehow all the plates in the kitchen and grown wings and were now flying around the kitchen. Lily ran past to go get the plate.

"Albus close the door!" His mother yelled. Albus closed the door immediately and pressed his back against the door. Albus' mother was waving her wand around trying to get rid of the wings. Willow was running around catching the plates that lost their wings before they smashed against the ground. "Albus, could you use the broom next to you to get some plates?"

Albus nodded and grabbed the broom. He began to swing the broom around but was careful enough not to break the dishes. It took the three of them ten minutes to catch all the plates. Albus' mum was mumbling under her breath as she placed the plates back on the kitchen table. "That boy." She said. "I'll need to talk to his uncle about those new gadgets he's been giving him."

"Where did James go?" Albus asked as he sat down at the table. His mother came over and kissed his forehead, he usual morning greeting.

"Your father is having a talk with him." She said with a huff in her voice. She placed some pancakes on his plates. She went to the kitchen door and opened it. "Lily! Breakfast is ready!"

"Hold on!" Albus heard his sister yell from far in the house. "I've almost got the plate!" Albus' mother closed the door and set a place down for Lily. Willow ate her pancakes and looked around the kitchen with curious eyes. Ginny saw this and smiled warmly at Willow. "How do you like your pancakes, Willow?"

"They are very good. Thank you Mrs. Potter." Willow said in a very polite voice.

"At least someone appreciates my cooking." Mrs. Potter said giving Albus a look.

Albus swallowed the food in his mouth. "Thank you Mum." Ginny patted him on the head and gave him another pancake. Lily skipped into the room with a plate in her hand. She gave it to her mother and took her place next to Albus. James walked into the room with his head down. Harry followed in after him. James walked up to his mother, who had her hands on her hips, and stared down, at his feet.

"I'm sorry I made the plates fly around the room." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face. James sighed and looked his mother in the eye. "I'm sorry I made the plates fly around the room."

Ginny smiled. "You are forgiven. But you only get one pancake for breakfast and no flying your broom till after New Years."

"No broom?!" James yelled in shock.

Harry placed his hand on James shoulder. "Don't make it any worse." He whispered in his ear. James looked at his father and sighed. "Alright." James took his pancakes and sat down at the table as well. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other and began to talk all lovey dovey. Albus hated when they were like this, especially in public. Albus loved the thought of his parents being in love but not when he was around.

Harry leaned against the counter and drank his coffee. "After breakfast we'll we going to visit Grandma and Grandpa Weasley." The three children looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Willow looked at the three in confusion. "Grandma Weasley said that she has a surprise for all of you."

"Presents?" Lily said with excitement.

"No something even better." Ginny said with a little laugh.

"It's not another sweater is it?" James said.

"That's not till Christmas." Harry said. Willow looked at the family and she frowned. Ginny said this and looked down at her. "You're invited to come along as well Willow. I believe Rose will be there as well."

"And Hugo?" Lily asked happily. Harry ruffled her hair. "Yes Hugo will be there too." Lily cheered and began to eat even faster.

The family finished breakfast quickly and cleaned up the kitchen. "No pranks at Grandma Weasley's house, James. She had to raise your uncles so she knows all their tricks and yours." James nodded his head but Albus saw him cross his fingers behind his back. After cleaning up the kitchen, the family headed into the living room. There house was a simple house but filled with some magical properties. The people in the photos smile and moved around like regular people. In the living room was an old fashioned chimney but no fire was burning in it. Ginny opened a cabinet and pulled out a jar of Floo Powder. She grabbed a handful and placed it in Harry's hands. The fireplace grew in size so that Harry could step in. He turned around and raised his hand. "The Burrow!" Harry yelled as he threw the powder down. He erupted into green flame and disappeared.

Ginny handed the next handful to James. As James stepped into the fireplace, Willow walked up to Ginny. "How will I get there? I'm not magical." Willow asked.

"You'll come with me. Just hold my hand and don't let go till we get there." After James had left Ginny handed the next handful to Albus. He walked into the fireplace and faced his family. "The Burrow!" Albus yelled and threw down the Floo Powder. His vision was filled with green flames. The flames quickly died down and Albus found himself at The Burrow. He stepped out of the fireplace and was immediately pulled into a warm hug.

"Hello there my little Albus." Grandma Weasley said. She hugged him tightly and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You've grown taller since I have last seen you." Albus saw a flash of green light and stepped aside. "Lily darling!"

Grandpa Weasley hugged Albus. "Hello my boy. I heard you got into Gryffindor. We are all very proud. Take a look at this." He pulled out a small, sliming looking device. It had a sticker of a bitten apple on the back. "They call it and iPhone. Apparently they are like those 'computers' but you can also call people from this device. Fascinating."

"How did you get an iPhone?" Albus asked.

"Some Muggle just threw it in the trash." Grandpa Weasley exclaimed. "Just like Muggle's to throw such amazing treasures away."

Another flash of green Albus turned and saw his mother and Willow standing in fireplace. Ginny hugged her mother. "Oh Ginny it's so good to see you." Grandma Weasley said.

"It's been three days mother." Ginny replied.

"Three days too long." Grandma Weasley patted Ginny's stomach. "You're getting too skinny my dear. You need to eat some more food." Grandma Weasley hurried over to the kitchen and began to prepare food.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mother." She complained.

"Oh hush. I was preparing lunch anyway." Grandma Weasley maneuvered around pots and pans that helped her prepare the food.

Grandpa walked up to Willow, who looked around the house in awe. "So you're Hagrid's daughter?" He asked curiously. Willow nodded and looked up at the man. Grandpa smiled and pulled out the iPhone. "Do you know what this is dear?"

Willow stared at the strange device. "I've never seen this before. What is it?" Grandpa's eyes lit up as he began to explain the device to Willow. Willow's eyes held the same spark of interest as he explained it. "Fascinating." Willow said.

Grandpa laughed loudly. "You're one of the few people I have met that is as fascinated with Muggle items as I am. I have a whole collection in the living room if you would like to see it."

Willow smiled widely and nodded her head. As Grandpa led Willow into the living room, Albus wandered around the house. The house was full of knickknacks and pictures of the family through the years. On one wall sat all the pictures of the Weasley weddings. On the wall opposite sat all the pictures of the grandchildren. Albus saw all of his cousins smiling and laughing back at him.

Albus walked to a bookcase and pulled out a photo album. He always liked looking through all the old photos. He saw news clippings of his family's success. On one page was an old article of the Weasley's trip to Egypt. A few pages later was a wedding announcement for Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer. When he hit the halfway point he stared at one particular news article. It read:

_Voldemort Defeated!_

In the picture stood all the people who had participated in the battle, and survived, in front of Hogwarts. Albus' father was right in front. It was like looking into a mirror. Albus had been told many times that he looked like his father and he never denied it. Albus stared at the photo for a long time. He recognized a few faces but most he did not. He wondered how their futures were affected by Voldemort. Why weren't their stories told?

An explosion came from the living room. The whole house shook. Albus jumped up and ran toward the living room. When he entered he saw a giant cloud of black smoke. From the kitchen a large wind came and swept the smoke out through the window. With the smoke gone, Albus could see what caused it.

Willow and Grandpa were covered in black soot. On the table lay the iPhone, now broken into a million pieces. They coughed out black soot as they stood up. Grandma Weasley came over and helped Grandpa up. "Arthur Weasley! What do you think you were doing?"

"I was curious as to how the iPhone would react to magic. Apparently it doesn't agree to well with it." Grandpa said as he wiped some soot off his face. Ginny had brought a towel and was helping Willow wipe the black soot off her face.

"What have I told you about playing with Muggle things in the house?" Grandma scolded to Grandpa.

"I'm sorry, love." He said giving her a black kiss on the cheek.

"Found them!" a voice said from upstairs. James and Lily came pounding down the stairscase. James threw Albus a decorated box, similar to the two that they each held in their hands.

"I told you it was presents." Lily said cheerfully as she shook her present slightly. "Can we open them?"

Grandma folded her arms and shook her head. "Not until your cousins get here." James and Lily groaned while Albu placed his present on the only clean surface in the room. After cleaning off Grandpa as much as she could, Grandma went off and took a good look at Willow. "Those stains will never come out unless I wash them now. Come with me dear I think I have some hand-me-down clothes in Ginny's old room." Grandma took Willow by the hand and led her up the old creeky stairs.

A knock came to the front door of the house. Dad went to go and answer the door. Albus heard it open and a cheer of greetings commenced. "Ron! Hermione!" Albus heard his father yell. Soon the Weasley came laughing into the still dirty living room.

"Was Dad playing with more Muggle toys again?" Uncle Ron asked as he entered the room. Dad nodded his head.

"It seems he got his hands on an iPhone."

Hermione shook her head. "It's no surprise he did. They made so many of those blasted things that the first one is practically a dinosaur." Hugo and Lily ran to each other and talked amiably to one another.

Rose walked over to Albus and looked around. "Where is Willow?" she asked him.

Albus pointed up the stairs. "She got involved in Grandpa's accident. Grandma went to go find her new clothes." Just as Albus had spoken he heard the two coming down the stairs. Grandma was the first down the stairs. She went to hug the newcomers. When Willow came down the stairs, Albus felt his heart skip a beat.

She wore a long blue dress that made her eyes seem brighter. Her hair was clean of the black soot and braided into a low braid. Albus shook his head and looked down at the ground. Rose ran up to Willow and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Willow you look so pretty in your dress." Rose said with a big smile. She then turned to Albus and gave him a wicked grin. "Doesn't she look so pretty Albus?"

Albus hated his cousin at this moment. She knew whenever he was embaressed about something and, depending on the situation, would love to make it even worse. He looked at Willow, who looked at him with curiosity in her eyes. He nodded his head and said. "Yeah she looks pretty I guess."

Willow blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you." Grandma came over to Rose and placed a gift in her hand. Then she turned to Willow and placed one in her hand. Willow looked up to her in surprise. "I wouldn't forget about you, Willow." Grandma smiled then turned to the rest of the family. "You can all open your presents now."

Wrapping paper was flown into the air as the children ripped their presents open. After opening the lid Albus looked curiously into the box. He pulled out a wool hat. He recognized the work as his Gramdmother's own work. On the hat was a giant letter 'A'. Albus looked around and saw his other cousins have the same present just with their own letter. Each had had a different design on it.

On Albus' hat had a snitch on the back of it. Rose placed hers on her head. On the back was an owl, representing her knowledge. Willow examined hers for a long time. Albus could guess his grandmother had finished it the night before, but it still looked well done. On the back of Willow's was a blue butterfly which seemed to match her personality. Albus had no idea how his grandmother would know that but he knew he may not want to know.

"You can all use these hats when we go to the winter celebration the day after Christmas." She explained. The children all thanked Grandmother in unison and she smiled proudly. A tapping came to the window. Everyone turned and saw an elegant looking owl flew in. The owl sat on the table next to Albus and stuck a leg out toward him. Albus took the letter from the owl, under the watchful eyes of the adults.

"Who is it from Albus?" Grandma asked. Albus shrugged his shoulders pretending not to know. He knew the owl was Scorpius' but he could tell his family. He read the letter and nearly dropped it. His eyes widened as he looked around the room. All the adults stared at him. "What is it Albus?" His father asked.

Albus gulped and gave the letter to his father. His father took the letter and read over it carefully. "Well that's a surprise." He commented.

Albus' mother came over and looked at the letter. "What is it Harry?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Dear Albus, I have decided to tell my father about our friendship. I have been bored out of my mind just staying at home with the house elves. He did not take it too well but mother calmed him down. I have convinced him to invite you and your family to our Christmas Eve Party. I understand if you do not wish to come but I believe having your family there will liven the party. The invitation is attached. Please respond as soon as you can. Sincerely Scorpius."

The whole room looked at Albus. Albus' father pulled the invite from the letter. "It seems they have invited Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and children, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley and children, and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley."

Uncle Ron looked over at Rose. "So your friends with a Malfoy, huh?" He asked her.

Rose stood up straight. "Yes I am."

Uncle Ron gave her a look. "Didn't I warn you about being friends with a Malfoy? It brings nothing but trouble."

Rose's face turned red. "Malfoy…..Scorpius isn't that bad. He may be a Malfoy but to me he is a rival in only academics. He has done nothing to not let me trust him."

Ron shook his head. "I still don't trust those Malfoy's."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "Should we go to the party?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. What about you Mrs. Weasley?"

Grandmum crossed her arms. "As long as those Malfoy's remain civil we will, right boys?' She looked at Arthur and Ron. They both huffed but nodded their heads. Harry wrote done a quick reply and attached it to the owl. As the owl flew away Harry turned to the rest of the family. "Looks like we will be spending Christmas with the Malfoy's."


	12. Chapter 12

**Super late chapter but it is also a longer chapter. Part two of the Christmas break. A party is being held at the Malfoy's and the Potter's and Weasley's are invited. Will things go smoothly or will trouble commense? Part three next week. -Aislynn**

Albus pulled at his robes. They were tight on his neck but whenever he loosened it, it would magically tighten back up. "Albus stop pulling at it." His mother complained. Albus rolled his eyes but stopped pulling at the robe. He stood in his living room waiting for the rest of his family to get ready. The boys had all taken only ten minutes to get ready but were now waiting for the girls. Albus' mother was the first down the stairs. She wore a long, elegant, green dress. The sleeves were long and silky looking. Her hair was pulled into a messy yet proper looking bun.

She tried fixing Albus' hair but it was useless. "Just like your father." She muttered under her breath. Lily came skipping down the stairs. She wore a dark red dress with puffy sleeves. Mum had let her buy a new pair of shoes for the occasion. The black shoes were shining brightly and sounded like tap shoes when she walked. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails.

She laughed when she saw Albus. "Don't we look proper." She joked. Albus stuck his tongue out at her as she skipped away. Mum went toward the stairs. "Hermione!" She called. "We've got ten minutes left!"

"Almost ready!" Aunt Hermione called back. Hermione came down the stairs wearing long, blue dress that showed off her curves. She had condensed her usual poofy hair into an elegant and neat bun. Rose and Willow followed her down the stairs. Rose wore a long sleeved blue dress like her mothers but she had not curves to show. Rose left her hair mess but ties it in a ponytail so that it wasn't as messy. Willow had borrowed a dress from Rose for the party. Her dress was a bright yellow. The sleeves were a the same color but lacey. Half of her hair was pulled into a bun and the rest of it curled down her back.

"All done?" Dad asked.

"We are ready to go." Hermione said. Dad offered his elbow to Mum who gladly took it. They all headed out the door toward a small fading red Chevy car. "An American car?" Hermione asked.

"A present from Mr. Weasley a few years back. He added a few 'magical' touches." Dad joked. He opened the back door and the family began to pile into the car. Albus was confused at first but he followed Rose into the car. The inside was much bigger than how it looked on the outside. Instead of a backseat, each side of the car had seats on it. We could all fit comfortably into the car. Harry and Ginny sat in the front of the car.

Dad turned around. "Everyone ready?" We all gave a reply. "Good." He turned to the front. "Chevy, seatbelts on." A seatbelt wrapped around Albus' waist. "Chevy, bars up." A set of bars lifted up and everyone grabbed it. "Chevy, invisibility on." The car started and Albus looked out the window and saw the wheels turn invisible. "Let's fly!"

The car took off and flew into the air. Albus held on tightly to the bars as the car flew through the sky. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster. "Leave it to Grandpa to make another flying car." Rose commented.

"You can thank him when we arrive at the party. They should be arriving at the same time as us." Dad said from the front seat.

"I still don't trust those Malfoy's." Uncle Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione elbowed him in the chest. "Ronald behave." She yelled at him.

"Come on Hermione. Malfoy treated you like dirt back when we were children. It was his child we are talking about." Uncle Ron said as he crossed his arms.

"We were children back then Ron. You didn't treat me too kindly when we first met." Aunt Hermione said back to him.

"But he called you such vial names. That dumb pureblood had no room to talk."

"Now who's calling who names?" Uncle Ron stuck his tongue out at Aunt Hermione. The rest of the car ride was rather silent. No one really knew what to talk about. After about fifthteen minutes, mum turned around and pointed out her window. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

Everyone looked out the window and saw the Manor down below them. The Manor looked elegant but had a dark feel to it. Someone tried to brighten it up by placing Christmas colored lights outside the windows but it looked out of place. They circled the house and landed in the front. They followed the long line of cars and parked toward the back. They all exited the car and headed toward the front doors.

The doors swung inwards and they entered a long hallway. A tall mean looking man stared at the group coming toward the house. He stepped in their pathway and reached a hand out. "Invitation." He ordered giving a snering look. Dad smiled up at him and handed him the invitation. He read it over and looked at the whole family. He gave Willow a look and raised an eyebrow. "This one is not on the list." Albus and Rose stepped in front of Willow.

Albus saw his father pull out a wand behind his back. Mum saw this and smiled. She turned her purse upside down and the contents spilled out on the floor. "Oh dear clumsy me." The man rolled his eyes and bent down on the floor to help her. Harry pointed his wand to the invite and Willow's name popped up. Ginny stood up with the guard and thanked him.

"This one must-"The guard said.

"Would you mind checking the invite one more time?" Harry asked. The man raised an eyebrow but looked down at the invite. His eyes widened and he looked up. "Beg my pardon sir. I must have overlooked the name."

Harry smiled and patted him on the shoulders. "No problem good man. Now if you will excuse us." The guard stepped out of the way and the family walked past him. Albus, Willow, and Rose turned around and stuck their tongues out at the man. They followed their family down the hall. They were lead to a gigantic ballroom filled with many people. A herald stood at the entrance and asked for their names. "Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter and family, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Willow Hagrid."

The whole family walked into the Ballroom with many eyes staring at them. Many whispered the name 'Harry Potter' but most simply ignored them. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley pushed through the crowd and came to greet us. Albus, Rose, and Willow snuck off and went to go and look for Scorpius. They found him standing alone by the servant's entrance.

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled. Scorpius waved and the trio walked over to him. Scorpius and Albus shook hands while he nodded to Willow and Rose. "Did you get in alright Willow? I didn't realize till this morning that I forgot to put your name as well."

Willow nodded her head. "Mr. Potter helped me get in."

"I'm sorry for any trouble."

Willow shook her head. "It's alright."

"So Malfoy," Rose said. "How did you ever get you parents to agree to let us Weasley's and Potter's into the party?"

Scorpius crossed his arms. "It wasn't as hard as you would think? I told them I was inviting friends to the party. At first they both were opposed to it but Father eventually came through. I am very suspicious though."

"Why is that?" Albus asked as he stood next to him leaning on the wall.

"They have been talking about 'special arrangments' for you all. I tried to overhear but when a Malfoy wants something to be kept a secret it stays secret."

"So these are you little friends Scorpius?" a harsh voice said behind them. They all looked up and saw Mr. Malfoy standing behind them. Draco had not changed since his childhood. His blonde hair had gotten lighter and looked almost white. He had bags under his eyes from years of working late at night. He held a cain in his hand that had the head of a snake.

"These are my friends, _Father._" Scorpius hissed. "Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Willow Hagrid."

"Hagrid eh?" Mr. Malfoy said as he examined Willow. "Old Hagrid finally get a woman?"

Willow shook her head. "I'm his adopted daughter."

"Figures. Old tart could attract a bee to honey if he wanted to." Willow pressed her lips together but she kept her mouth shut.

"Father!" Scorpius yelled. Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to Rose. "A Weasley? No surprise. You all have the same orange burnt hair color. I bet you got your mother's know it all knowledge as well. What a perfect combination." Rose opened her mouth but Willow grabbed her by the arm.

Finally Mr. Malfoy turned to Albus. "And last but not least we have a Potter." He seemed to spit out the words. "Placed in Gryffindor I hear. Just what this world needs, another Potter out to save the world. Interesting company you keep here Scorpius. And a squib of all people." He said glaring at Willow.

"Now listen here you-" Rose yelled. Willow held her back and gave her a look. Rose's cheeks turned red but she kept her mouth shut. Mr. Malfoy laughed loudly, gathering the attention of other party goers.

"The oh so famous Weasley temper. If I were you I would learn to control that. Your words could get you into trouble one day." Mr. Malfoy turned around and headed to go and talk to some more party goers.

Rose stamped her foot. "That ignorant, pignosed, cockroach!" she yelled. "What interesting company you keep Scorpius." She mimicked. "I'd show him a thing or two if I had the chance."

"Ever since Grandfather stepped down Father has been gaining more confidence. He is determined to be 'better' than him, but by doing that he has becoming him." Scorpius said glaring at his father's back. He turned to Willow and hung his head. "I'm sorry for what he said, to all of you."

"His words aren't yours." Albus said. Willow nodded her head. Rose was still steaming. "Your father is such a….a…..UGH!" She yelled.

"Don't worry I agree with you." Scorpius yelled. "There is no point in arguing with him. He is as stubborn as a bull with his belifs and thinks everything else is wrong." Scorpius got off the wall and walked away. "Let's go where it is less crowded." Scorpius led the trio out of the ballroom and into a smaller room adjacent to it.

"This is the drawing room." Scorpius said. "Former Headquartes for Death Eaters." Scorpius added with a spooky tone in his voice. The room was large with black furniture lining the area of the fireplace. Willow and Rose sat on one of the couches while Scorpius and Albus sat on the other.

"How has your vacation been going?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Boring. I've been stuck in this house since I came home."

"But this house is so big." Willow said. "Surely there must be something to do."

"Only with other people."

"Don't you have any friends?" Rose joked.

"No I don't." He said casually. "My family only associates with purebloods. Most of them are stuck up and mistreat other wizards. They only like me for my name." Scorpius rang a bell and a house elf came running in.

"Yes master?" The elf was very short and had long ears. Unlike other house elves that Albus had seen this elf looked healthy and actually happy to be working.

"Could you please bring us some butterbeer please?"

The house elf laughed. "Of course Master Scorpius." She snapped her fingers and a tray of butterbeer appeared before them. They all took one and in another snap the tray disappeared. "Anything else master?" She said with a wide smile.

"No that'll be all Brownie." Brownie nodded her head and skipped out of the room.

"A House elf happy to be working for the Malfoy's?" Rose asked in shock.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders as he drank his butterbeer. "Brownie was given to be as a present when I was five years old. She's always been like that."

The four children spent most of the night in the drawing room. Brownie came in every half an hour or so and would refill their drinks and bring in food for them. Willow and Rose talked about the Christmas party the next day while Albus and Scorpius played a game of Wizard's chess. They were both evenly matched in the game. Games would go on for hours as they tried to devise their plans to win.

It was nearing the end of the night. Albus and Scorpius had finished their game and were now plaing Go Fish with Willow and Rose. It was Rose's turn when the sound of glass smashing came from the ballroom. "YOU PIGNOSED PUREBLOOD!" a voiced roared from the room.

"YOU BARBARIC OAF!" another voice yelled.

"Oh no." Rose said. They all ran out of the room and went to see what the commotion was. Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy were being held back by their wives. Mr. Malfoy's hair was covered in a red powder while Uncle Ron's shirt had a giant purple stain on it. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE MALFOY!" Uncle Ron yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS THROWING FOOD WEASLEY!" Malfoy yelled.

"Ron calm down!" Aunt Hermione yelled.

"Your whole family is a disgrace to us true pruebloods. Especially for letting your family befriend a weak, vial squib."

_Vial?_ Albus heard in his head. He turned and saw Willow have a look of hurt on her face. Albus felt anger rise up in him. "Hey!" he took a step forward but him mother reached a hand out. He looked up at her and she shook her head.

_You're not vial. _He replied in his head. Willow remained quiet and kept her head down. Scorpius took a step forward and stood between his father and the Weasley-Potter family.

"Father you are overreacting. If you should blame anyone you should blame me. I'm the one who invited them here. I'm the one who knew you didn't get along but I didn't care."

"Scorpius dear,." Mrs. Malfoy said as she held back her husband. "Don't make it any worse."

"No this is all my fault. I need to fix it." Scorpius said to his mother.

"Brainwashing my son are you Weasley? Making him go against his own father!" Mr. Malfoy yelled.

"Draco please." Mrs. Malfoy said to her husband. "People are watching."

"Let them watch! Let them see how these blood traitors truly are!"

"Blood traitors?!" Dad helped Aunt Hermione hold Uncle Ron back.

"Father, stop!" Scorpius yelled.

"Daddy please calm down." Rose said to Uncle Ron. Both adults ignored the children and continued to glare at each other.

"I'm no blood traitor! You and your family became blood traitors when you joined Lord Voldemort!"

Mr. Malfoy's face turned red. "Leave my house! The whole lot of you!"

"Father please." Scorpius pleaded. Mr. Malfoy looked down at his son and squinted his eyes.

"You are never to associate with these people ever again Scorpius. I'll have no son of mine friend's with a Weasley or a Potter."

"Ron let's go." Dad said. Uncle Ron pushed his way out of the house. The whole family got glares as they left the Manor. Scorpius looked at them with a sad look in his eyes. Albus looked back and saw Mr. Malfoy place a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius pushed the hand off and left the room. Albus felt bad but he knew it would be best if they left.

The ride home was silent. Uncle Ron had apparated and no one knew where he had gone to. Aunt Hermione bit her lip and gazed out the window. "I hope he is alright." She would whisper to herself every few seconds. Everyone went to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house so they would be there for Christmas the next day. The children were all sent to their rooms while the adults talked in the kitchen. Albus laid in bed and tried to listen but it was hard to hear them. James tried to sit on the steps and listen in but he was caught right away.

_Albus?_ Willow's voice echoed in his head.

_Yeah?_ Albus asked.

_Do you think Scorpius will be okay?_ Albus could feel the pain and confusion in her question.

_Yeah I think he will be okay._ Albus said as he rolled over on the bed to see the window. The moon was full again.

_I hope so._ Albus' eyes drooped as he was hit with a wave of sleepiness. _Goodnight._ She said as Albus closed his eyes for the last time.

_Goodnight._ Albus replied. As he fell into a deep sleep the moon, so bright soon turned a blood red.

Christmas morning went by uneventful. Uncle Ron had returned in the middle of the night. His eyes were red and he had bags under them showing lack of sleep. Despite this he was in a rather joyful mood. He wore his new sweater happily and talked about how work at the shop was going. Everyone knew he was still swore about the night before but no one wanted to question him about it.

Willow was smiling the whole time. She was given a sweater with a giant 'W' on it by Grandma weasley. She sat by the window and kept an eye out for Hagrid to show up. James had been given some new protypes to try out for Uncle George. Rose was given a mountain of books which she intended to finish before summer. Albus was given Quidditch gear a broom of his own. He couldn't wait to go outside and try it out.

Lunch was just rolling around when a knock came to the back door. Albus was the closest to the door so he went to go and answer it. He opened the door and smiled when he saw who was waiting. "Hagrid!" Albus cheered. He gave the half giant a hug.

"Albus how are you?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm doing well thank you." Albus turned his head to the living room. "Hagrid's here!" He yelled. Willow was the first out of the room. She ran to her adopted father and gave him a big hug. He picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you dear." He said with a wide smile.

"I missed you too, Daddy." She replied. Everyone came in and greeted Hagrid happily. "Well let's all head into the living room." Grandma Weasley said. Everyone headed toward the living room when Hagrid spoke up.

"If you don't mind I brought a friend with me." He said.

"The more the merrier. Who is your friend?" Grandma asked. Hagrid stepped into the house and out of the doorway. Waiting on the step was Scorpius Malfoy was standing there holding a suitcase in his hand. He gave a smile and a slight wave. "Happy Christmas."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi...so...it's been a while. Life likes to get in the way and the internet loves to hate me. But now that its summer I can get back into my old routine. Yay. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter with a little mystery at the end. Until next time. -Aislynn**

Scorpius Malfoy stood on the steps on the Burrow with a suitcase in his hands. No one knew how to react. They all stood there in shock while Hagrid smiled and looked between the two. "Scorpius?" Albus asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize for the way my father acted last night. May I come in?" Scorpius said looked at everyone. Albus nodded his head. Scorpius came in and placed his suitcase on the floor.

"Scorpius did…..did you run away?" Albus asked staring at the suitcase.

Scorpius shook his head. "No I did not. This is a gift I am giving to your family."

"You're giving us a suitcase?" Uncle Ron asked as he looked at the old looking suitcase.

"This is not just any suitcase. Watch." He placed the suitcase on the counter and unzipped it. He opened the lid and closed his eyes. He reached a hand in and pulled out a new white shirt. He handed the shirt to Uncle Ron. "This is for you. That wine won't come out of your shirt." Uncle Ron inspected the shirt. "This suitcase can make whatever you think appear. Although it does vary. You can't get gold or ancient statues and scrolls."

"And you are just giving it to us?" Uncle Ron said suspiciously.

"If you are suggesting I stole it or I made magically tricked it then you are wrong. I am giving it to you as an apology." Scorpius argued.

Uncle Ron glared at the suitcase. "I don't take bribes as an apology." Uncle Ron was headed toward the living room.

Scorpius ran ahead of him and blocked his way. "What will you take as an apology?"

"How about you get on your knees and beg?" Uncle Ron joked as he tried to get past the child.

"Fine!" Scorpius yelled. He got down on his knees but kept his head up high so he could look Uncle Ron in the face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what my father did to you last night. I'm sorry about the way he has treated you since you were children. But you must know I am not my father and I will never be my father."

The whole room was silent. Uncle Ron looked embarrassed as most of the women in the room glared at him. He looked down at Scopius and rolled his eyes. "Get up boy." Scorpius did just that but kept his eyes locked on Uncle Ron's. Uncle Ron reached out his hand and Scorpius shook it. "I accept your apology. But I'm still keeping an eye on you."

Grandma Weasley clapped her hands. "Well wasn't that fun. Let's get back to the celebration."

"Actually." Scorpius said. "I just came here to apologize. I'll be heading out now." Scorpius headed toward the back door.

"Are you going home?" Dad asked Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head. "Father and I got into an argument before I left. They don't even know that I'm gone."

Hagrid jumped into the conversation at this moment. "I saw the boy trying to climb out of his window on my way here. Almost fell out and broke his leg. Good thing I was flying over here or he'd be in the hospital for Christmas."

"Where will you go?" Rose asked trying to hide her concern for him.

"I have some money on me. I'll probably stay at the Leaky Cauldron until vacation is over." Scorpius said with a shrug.

"All alone?" Grandma Weasley asked. "Well I can't let that happen. Not on Christmas."

"I'll be alright really." Scorpius said as he opened the back door. Something tackled him and he fell on his back. Everyone looked in shock as a house elf clung to Scorpius like a lost puppy. Albus recognized it to be Brownie. A head popped up from around the door.

"Happy Christmas everyone." Teddy cheered as he popped into the kitchen with green and red hair. "Poor house elf was following me for ages. 'Weasleys!' she yelled. 'Must find the Weasleys!" He walked over and gave Grandma Weasley a kiss on the cheek. "I heard about your little fiasco at the Malfoy's last night. Too bad I wasn't there." Teddy joked.

Lily and Hugo ran over and clung to Teddy's legs. "We missed you Teddy." They both cheered.

"Missed me? You saw me two days ago." He joked with me. Suddenly everyone became aware of the loud crying coming from Scorpius' chest. They all looked over and saw Brownie crying loudly.

"Brownie what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Scorpius asked as he tried to get her off his chest.

"Brownie went to give master lunch but master was not there. Brownie was very worried that something bad had happened to master. Brownie searched and searched for master but did not know where to look. Then Brownie remember Weasley! Weasley is friend of master. Brownie look all over for Weasley house till hair change boy came and found Brownie."

"She was wandering the streets of London." Teddy explained. "I couldn't just leave her there all alone. Not on Christmas."

"Master must come home. Masters parent's will be very upset." Brownie said still crying.

"Brownie I'm not going home. You should go before you get in trouble." Scorpius picked up Brownie and placed her on her feet.

"Where ever master goes I go." Brownie insisted. Scorpius rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine come on." They headed for the door but the door magically closed. Grandma Weasley tapped her wand against the table lightly. "You shall be staying here for Christmas. We shall show those Malfoy's that we don't just throw people out on the street because of their name. Now into the living room all of you."

Everyone walked into the living room without a word of protest. The day was very interesting. Everyone had a fun time. All of us children went into the backyard and played a game of Quidditch, except for Willow who played as referrer. Scorpius was chosen as Keeper, Rose and James played as chasers, Lily and Hugo were the beaters, and Albus was left as the seeker. Rose and Hugo played on one team while James and Lily on the other. Scorpius played Keeper for both teams while Albus played Seeker for both. The snitch was magical. It changed between red and blue, red being James' team and blue being Rose's. Whatever color it was when it was caught was given to that team.

The game was very intense between Rose and James. They were very competitive toward each other and had been keeping score since they were young. So far they were neck and neck at 54 points each. James had been practicing to beat Rose once and for all.

The adults all sat around and watched the game from the grass. Grandma Weasley and Brownie had made an instant friendship with one another. Brownie helped her make sweets for us for after the game and sandwiches for the adults. Aunt Hermione had planted socks and scarfs in strange places in hopes that Brownie would take it. Of course Rose had warned Brownie before hand of this so there was no way Brownie would accidently be freed.

The game had been going on for an hour now. Albus flew high above the arena and kept an eye out for the snitch. James had tried being a seeker but he found it boring just watching the game from far away. Lily liked hitting the Bludgers as far as she could. Albus was usually left with being the seeker. He liked being a seeker because it helped him keep an eye on the game and figure out the way it would end.

The game was tied and things were getting very heated. Rose and James were glaring at each other and flew in circles. Suddenly Albus saw the snitch fly past Rose's head. He flew right after it at amazing speed. He dodged a Bludger Lily had accidently hit his way and between Rose and James as they fought over the Quaffle. He found himself flying toward the top of the house.

"Be carefully Albus!" he heard his mother yell to him. He kept the snitch in sight and flew higher and higher. He reached the top of the house and grabbed the snitch. He called down to everyone and flew quickly down toward them. He landed and handed the snitch to Willow. She inspected it and lifted it high in the air. "Red team wins!" She called.

James and Lily cheered and did victory laps. Rose and Hugo huffed but took the lost with dignity. After a quick handshake they cleaned up their game and ate lunch. Albus, Rose, Scorpius, and Willow sat at the table nearest to the fence. "I can't wait to return to school soon." Rose said happily. "I wonder what new spells we are going to learn." She looked at Willow and frowned. "Oh I'm sorry Willow."

Willow smiled and shook her head. "I'm excited as well. Daddy said there is going to be a surprise soon."

"What kind of surprise?" Albus asked with his mouth full.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. Apprently it's something that will affect every student." The rest of the day passed with the group debating about what the surprise might be.

After that, the days past too quickly. Scorpius stayed at the Potter household with Albus. Brownie tagged along. The house had never been so clean. Mum was so happy because it meant less work for her. Then the day came to return to for them to return to Hogwarts. Brownie said goodbye in the morning and disappeared back to the Malfoy house. The morning was not as disastorous as the first morning in September. They left the house early and entered the station right on time.

The goodbyes were quick and no tears were shead. James was leading the group in the train as he tried to find his friends. "Don't follow me forever first years." James said to them as other students passed them by. "I know I'm a cool second year and all but-"Suddenly James was covered in green slime. Laughter was heard in the carriage next to the them. Albus looked inside and saw the red headed girl named Edwards laughing loudly and shaking a bag from the joke shop. Before James could get his revenge the door to the carriage closed and locked. James smiled wickedly as his friends appeared from two carriages down. "So that's how you wanna play, huh Edwards? Fine let the games begin." Albus and the rest of the group quickly found an empty carriage and got away from the situation.

"Well that was interesting." Scorpius laughed and he sat down by the window. Everyone agreed and watched as the train drove into the country. Soon they would be at Hogwarts and soon their real adventure would begin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Two chapters in one week! Yay!**

Albus stood in a graveyard. It was night and the fog was low on the ground. Albus was stumbling his way around the graveyard. He didn't know where he was going but he felt something pulling him somewhere. He stumbling for a while and found himself in a strange opening. Gravestones stood slanted in a circle. They were old and wore. Albus couldn't make out any of the words on them. The fog began to give off a strange green glow.

A girl appeared in the mist. She was small with dark hair that covered her face. Her back was to him and she seemed to be crying. Albus walked slowly toward her. "Hey are you okay?" Albus asked as he made his way to her. As he got closer she turned and began to change. Her skin turned pale and her dark hair turned white. Her eyes glowed red and she had snake like fangs sticking out of her mouth. The girl hissed at Albus and he stopped in his tracks.

The girl screamed and bent her head down. When it came back up one of her eyes had turned blue and her fangs disappeared. "Run!" She yelled at him. "I can't promise I won't hurt you!"

"Let's go find help." Albus said to the girl. The girl's blue eyes faded back into red and she smiled evily. Albus felt in danger. He turned quickly and tried to run. The whole dream began to fall apart. The girls face appeared in front of him and tried to swallow him whole. Albus awoke from his dream and tried to breath.

He stared up at the ceiling and tried to catch his breath. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled back his curtains. Snow was falling to the ground but the room was warm from the furnace. Albus got ready for school as the dream faded into his memory.

Albus had been back at Hogwarts for a month. It was February and the it had been snowing for a week straight. Albus had been having that same dream for a month now. The dream was always the same and had been constant since he had first had it on the first night back. He didn't tell anyone about it. He figured he was just stressed over schoolwork.

After getting bundled up Albus headed toward the common room. Rose and David waited for him there. After gathering their belongings they headed down into the Great hall. Headmaster Artemis had announced a day off from classes. Everyone was happy, even the teacher. He said it was a reward for keeping the grades high throughout the school year. When they entered the Great Hall they found Scorpius waiting for them.

Things had gotten better between Scorpius and his father. Scorpius forced an apology and his father did as well. Scorpius was still swore about what had happened at Christmas. He sucked it up though and pretended to forget about what had happened.

The four students headed outside toward Hagrid's hut. They saw Willow's head pop up in the window. She quickly ran outside and joined the group. Today there was a big snowball fight planned between the four houses. The fight was between the fifth and seventh years. It happened like this.

For the past few weeks tensions were rising between Gryffindor and Slytherin. This was not uncommon but the tensions were getting higher. The rumor was that a Gryffindor boy had hexed a Slytherin girl in between classes. The girl then made his homework disappear for all his classes. First it was just between the two houses but then the others were pulled into the fight and soon a whole battle was organized. Ravenclaw had announced their alliance to Slytherin. They said the Gryffindor's had started it and were now having a tantrum. Hufflepuff stood by Gryffindor. They said the Slytherin's were the ones in need of punishment. For the past week Gryffindor's had been letting Hufflepuff's into the common room to make battle plans.

The rules were simple. No wands and no magic. They would play it the Muggle way. The losing team would be forced to apologized in front of the entire school. The whole school was excited for the match. James and his friends went around and made bets on who would win and who would lose. They made bets on who would get hit first and who would be the last standing.

The battle was to happen in the Quidditch field. Mini stands were made on the perimeter of the field so the students who came to watch would have a better view. Some teachers even showed up to watch along with the school. Some students were selling hats and scarfs featured the two teams. One hat had a Badger on a lion's back running toward victory. Another had a snake and a raven in attack postion. The group sat in the halfway line so Scorpius could still be near them.

The two teams were huddled up in circles. Albus could hear the chanting and knew this match would indeed be interesting. Everyone got quiet when Headmaster Artemis arrived in a reffere outfit. The two teams took positions looked toward Headmaster. Headmaster Artemis looked between the two teams. "Would one representative from each house please step forward?" He called.

The crowds cheered as their representatives stepped forward. Gryffindor was represented by a prefect boy. He had reddish brown hair and a goofy smile. He was well known in the Gryffindor house for being a jokster and very popular. He marched forward but turned around and grabbed a girl who looked around shyly. She was a Hufflepuff girl who tried to avoid the glares of the Slytherin's. She had long light brown hair that was braided down her back. The boy whispered something to her and she nodded her head and smiled. They walked forward hand in hand toward Headmaster. Slytherin had a girl with short blonde hair and sharp eyes. She looked around and gave everyone an ice look. Ravenclaw was represented by a boy with long black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. He looked bored but confident.

"Now I want a good clean game. I don't give the day off for a snowball fight for nothing. Now shake hands." The four houses shook hands and went back to their sides. Headmaster looked at the crowd and smiled. "Now let's have fun today!" He went to the sidelines and waited. Both teams glared at each other and got ready. Headmaster blew a whistle and the snowballs began to fly everywhere.

The battlefield had grown before any snowballs hit the ground. Snowtrenches had built up quickly and the students took cover in them. Snowballs flew between each side. Some snowballs flew into the crowd. People screamed as they ducked to avoid the snowballs. Willow seemed to be the only clever on amound the group. She brought an umbrella and whenever a snowball came close to use she opened it and used it as a shield.

A Half an hour passed before students started backing out. They all went to the nursing stations to warm up. Some left with blue noses or red eyes. The trenches began to fall apart. Students tried their best to rebuild them but they were belted with snowballs by the opposing team. Both teams seemed to be evenly matched.

After an hour only four people were left. The representatives from Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff stood strong along with a small Ravenclaw boy. The Hufflepuff girl was holding her arm in pain but she stayed alongside the Gryffindor boy. His hair was soaked along with his clothes. Albus saw a glowing coming from the field. He looked over and saw the Ravenclaw boy holding his wand in his hand. Before he could say anything a bright light glowed and everyone was blinded.

When his vision came to he saw only three students standing. The Hufflepuff girl was nowhere to be seen. In her place was a giant pile of snow. Headmaster Artemis whistled and teachers gathered on the field. The Gryffindor boy was on his knees digging in the pile where the girl once stood. He quickly found her, blue faced and passed out under the snow. The Ravenclaw boy was disqualified and scolded by the teachers. The Hufflepuff girl was carried by a few teachers and sent to the nurse's station.

After a few moments the game was allowed to continue. The Gryffindor boy and the Slytherin girl stood on both their sides. Everyone was silent so they wouldn't miss anything. The boy seemed to be throwing an endless amount of snowballs at the girl. She avoided most of them and threw her own. Then something strange happened.

The boy began to run in a circle on his side. He kept his hands on the ground and looked like a rabid dog. It wasn't until after his tenth lap everyone realized what he was doing. He was creating a giant snowball to attack the girl. The girl argued with the Headmaster but he allowed it. The girl stood there dumbfounded as to what she should do. All she could do was throw snowballs and try to slow him down.

Soon the snowball was as tall as the boy himself. He pushed it as far back as he could. Then slowly he pushed the giant snowball toward the girl. She had enough space to avoid the snowball. The snowball gained speed and headed toward her fast. She waited till the last second to jumped out of its way. She watched it roll to the wall and smash into a thousand pieces. She turned to mock the boy but was hit in the face with three snowballs, one after another. She fell to the ground and laid there for a while. Then she got up and raised her hand to surrender.

The crowds cheered and ran to the field. Everyone crowded around and circled the two students. The Slytherin girl held her head high and gave an apology to the boy. He shook her hand and took it with dignity. After the Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's departed from the crowd the rest of them cheered. Albus and his friends stood near the back and watched the crowd as they lifted up the boy and paraded him around the field.

"Well that was interesting." Scorpius said.

"I found it quite entertaining." Rose said with a laugh. "Although I do wish we could have had some classes."

The trio began to move away from the field back toward the Hagrid's hut. Willow opened the door and let the other three inside. Hagrid was busy fixing a leaky pipe in the castle so the four students were all alone. Willow put a kettle on the hearth and placed another log into the fire. "Would you all like some hot chocolate?" Willow asked. They all agreed and Willow took out four cups.

Fang II laid her head in Scorpius' lap and stared up at him with wide eyes. He scrathed her head and her tail began to bang the floor happily. Willow laughed lightly. "She tends to get very lonely. She loves visitors."

Willow gave them their hot chocolate when it was done and they all sat in comfortable silence as they drank it. Albus stared out the window and saw the crowd of students was just entering the school now, no doubt to get warm in the cold weather. Albus wondered how the common room would be tonight. It would probably still be a party by the time he got back.

Albus then realized it was too quiet in the room. He looked away from the window and saw everything was frozen. Scorpius had his hand in the air to scratch Fang. Rose's mouth was open to speak but no words came out. Willow was pouring more hot chocolate and the water was frozen between the kettle and the cup. Albus was confused as to why he was not frozen as well.

Then a cloud of smoke formed next to Willow. It grew taller and taller until it was about the size of a man. A man in black had taken the placed of the smoke. The man reached a hand over Willow and where her heart was began to glow red. A snake fell from the man's hand to the floor. It began to slither its way toward Willow's feet.

Albus jumped from his seat. "Who are you and what are you doing?" He commanded. The man turned around and saw Albus standing before him. The man had a scared face. It looked like he had been mauled by a bear. His eyes were so light blue that Albus thought the man was blind. He had no hair on his head and looked sickly in the face. The man looked down at the snake and pointed to Albus. "Get him first. We don't want any witnesses."

The snake nodded and headed toward Albus. Albus grabbed the first thing he could find, which turned out to be a broom. He swung at the snake but it slid out of the way. "Back up!" He yelled at the snake. It tilted its head and stared at him. "Back up I said." Albus commanded again.

The snake looked between the man and Albus. He seemed confused as to who he should listen to. The man's face grew red with anger. "You stupid snake! Attack the boy now!" The snake nodded and jumped toward Albus' ankle. He swung the broom again and the snake went flying into the hearth. Albus watched in horror as the snake wiggled in the fire and gave out a horrid hiss in pain. Soon the snake stopped moving and the fire consumed him.

The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at Albus. "You have been a thorn in my side for far too long boy." Albus reached down for his wand but remembered he had left it on the table next to his cup. He cursed himself for not being as careful with his wand as he should be.

Suddenly something hit the man in the back of the head and he fell to the ground. Willow was seen standing on a chair with the kettle in her hand. She looked in shock as she stared down at the man at her feet. "Albus, what is going on?" She asked with her voice shaking. Albus shook his head and slowly made his way to the man on the floor.

"Do you have any rope?" He asked Willow. She stepped down to the floor and walked to a small pantry. She opened it and pulled out a long rope. Albus took it and placed it on the table. "Help me lift him up into the chair?" He asked Willow. She went on the man's right side as Albus went on the man's left. They both struggled to lift up the strangely heavy man. The placed him on a chair and Willow held him in place as Albus tied him up.

Suddenly Albus and Willow both heard a scream and barking. They turned and saw Rose and Scorpius looking at them in shock. Fang was staring into the hearth and growled at it viciously. "What is going on?!" Rose commanded as she jumped out of his seat.

Albus quickly explained while keeping one eye on the man. "We should get a teacher." Rose said as she headed to the door. Albus blocked her way and stared at her.

"You know as well as I do that if we tell them about this man they will lock him in some room and we will never hear what he has to say. This is our chance to finally learn the truth about what is going on."

Rose looked frightened and looked around for some support. When she did not find any she looked back at Albus. "Okay Albus. But the second anything goes wrong we go and get a teacher, agreed?"

Albus nodded his head and went back to the man. He was still passed out but Albus could see him stirring. "Let's find out what's really going on?" Albus said as the four children prepared for whatever the man was going to tell them.


End file.
